Divorcio y ¿Reconciliacion?
by carlita SVT
Summary: goku y chichi se encuentran en pleno divorcio...chichi enferma...que hara goku para recuperar el amor de chichi o dejara que se vaya sin saber que...
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fic de dragón ball Z, espero q les guste

**DIVORCIO Y ¿RECONCILIACION?**

**PRIMER CAPITULO **

Todo comienza cuando Goku es revivido, pasan los meses y chichi sigue pasando con lo mismo, Goku, Gohan, y Goten se van a pelear y chichi ya esta cansada y habla con los 3 hombres mas importantes ya q había empezado algo desde algunas semanas.

EN LA CASA DE CHICHI Y GOKU

En la cocina estaba toda la familia comiendo y habla chichi

Chichi: Goku quiero hablar contigo algo q cambiara nuestras vidas… de todos

Goku: no me digas… estas embarazada?

Chichi: NO… no estoy embarazada

Goku: entonces que pasa?

Chichi: quiero el divorcio

Goku, Gohan y Goten: QUE!!!!- casi atragantándose con la comida

Chichi: si… quiero el divorcio

Goku: pero por que?

Chichi: es que quiero una familia unida y normal

Goku: pero si somos una familia unida

Chichi: no, no somos unidos, por que ustedes salen y pelean y yo mientras tanto me quedo en casa sola y a veces olvidada

Goku: pero lo hacemos por le bien de la tierra, entiende por favor

Chichi: yo se que es por el bien de la tierra pero cuando uno se casa, es para estar con la familia, el padre trabaja, la madre se queda en casa a esperar a su familia y los hijos estudian

Goku: tu misma lo dijiste la madre se queda en la casa a esperar

Chichi: si pero no 1 mes o 3 semanas, tu Goku te moriste y reviviste pero no sabes lo triste que estaba en la tierra y de paso mis hijos peleando y yo sola en la casa, por eso decidí separarme de ti Goku para que no te interrumpa en tu pelea, aunque nunca te interrumpa.

Gohan: pero mamá…

Goten: mamá si quieres nosotros nos quedamos contigo, bueno yo pero no dejes a papá

Chichi: lo siento Goten, pero yo quiero una vida normal y tu sabes q tu padre por pelear no te conoció por que el había muerto, por eso quiero sepárame, ya hable con un abogado y podemos separarnos pero con una condición

Goku: cual?

Chichi: q puedes llevarte a uno de tus hijos

Gohan: como? Que cada uno se va a llevar a uno no más

Chichi: así q yo elegí a Goten

Goku: por que es el mas pequeño?

Chichi: no solo eso, también por que el no pelea mucho y puede estudiar a su edad

Goku: pero Gohan ya es mayor

Chichi: HAY Goku tu nisiquiera sabes cuantos años tienen tus hijos por pelear

Goku: si se

Chichi: a ver cuantos años tienen tus hijos

Goku: Gohan tiene 16 y Goten 5

Chichi: no, Gohan tiene 17 y Goten tiene 8 años ves q no sabes ni la edad de tus hijos

Gohan: bueno nose peleen pero para nosotros es injusto nos van a separar a Goten y a mi

Chichi: perdón hijo pero ya me canse de vivir así

Goku (triste): y cuando se van

Chichi: mañana en la mañana, bulma me va a venir a buscar

Goten: tan pronto nos vamos a ir

Chichi: si así q vamos a alistar nuestras cosas

Goku: por favor nose vallan

Chichi: lo siento ya es muy tarde para decir eso, tu viste que pensarlo antes de pensar que las peleas nos iba a mantener unidos Goku

Goku: bueno me equivoque pero por favor no te lleves a Goten

Chichi: no te preocupes, te vendrá a visitar y yo también para ver como esta Gohan

Goku: chichi, por favor te lo estoy pidiendo no se vallan

Pero chichi no lo escucha y se va con Goten a alistar sus maletas

EN EL CUARTO DE CHICHI

Chichi: bueno me voy a llevar toda mi ropa y…- pero no termina de decir por que Goku entra a la habitación

Goku: ve q esta será tu ultima noche

Chichi: si, no te preocupes les dejare la casa para ti y Gohan

Goku: pero tu donde vivirás con Goten

Chichi: en la casa de mi padre

Goku: entonces ya sabe tu padre

Chichi: si ya sabe

Goku: ah

De repente un enorme silencio los invadió a los dos hasta q entra Gohan

Gohan: mamá por favor escucha a papá no se vallan

Chichi: hijo mío yo quisiera llevármelos a los dos para q tuvieran una vida normal pero, el abogado me dijo eso

Gohan: pero mamá…

Chichi: por favor no intente convencerme ya lo hice y en unos días ya los papeles del divorcio estarán

Goku: así q lo tenias planeado desde hace arto verdad?

Chichi: si desde q resucitaste y volviste a pelear, tu me dijiste que íbamos hacer una familia normal pero…

Goku: si me fui de nuevo a pelear

Chichi: si por eso me quiero ir y tener una familia normal y por favor ya no quiero hablar sobre el divorcio, ya mi decisión no se puede cambiar

Ya Gohan y Goku se rehusaron por que sabían que no podían cambiar la decisión de chichi y Gohan se va a listar la maleta de su hermanito

YA EN LA NOCHE

Chichi estaba en la cama durmiendo mientras Goku estaba en un árbol meditando lo de que chichi había decidido

Goku (pensando): por que chichi había decidido eso, yo se que ella esta triste pero nos tuvo q hablar de lo sentía, así nosotros hubiéramos hablado, hay chichi no quiero perderte ni a ti ni a Goten espero q cambies de opinión- DURMIENDO Y ESPERANDO Q CHICHI CAMBIE DE OPINION

EN LA MAÑANA

Ya Goku levantándose a las 9:30 am y va al cuarto de chichi para despedirse de ella y hacerle cambiar de opinión

Goku: parece q se esta bañando- viendo a Gohan salir de la casa

Goku: hijo donde esta tu madre

Gohan (sorprendido): no sabes? Ya se fueron

Goku: QUE!!!!!!

CONTINUARA…..

Espero q les haya gustado espero review para saber su opinión jjeeejej


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aquí estoy con un nuevo capi espero q les guste y gracias por los review

Divorcio y ¿reconciliación?

Capitulo 2: Un día de recuerdos

Gohan: no sabes ya se fueron

Goku: que!!!!!

Gohan: si se fueron a las 07:30 AM

Goku: chichi… se fue sin… despedirse

Gohan: papá… yo también los voy a extrañar

Goku: si, pero… te digo algo yo cuando me case con tu madre le prometí que las peleas no interrumpirían en nuestra boda y que nunca la dejaría sola

Gohan: con razón… mamá quiso divorciarse

Goku: si, por no cumplirle la promesa que le hice en el altar

Gohan (sorprendido): en el altar!!!!

Goku: si, ante dios ante el cura, ante todos los invitados

Gohan: y por que no vas a hablar con mamá

Goku: lo intentare pero…

Gohan: me podrías contar sobre la promesa

Goku: si, haber fue

**RECUERDO **

Bueno ella y yo nos casamos en el pueblo donde fue mi batalla con el hijo de picoro daimacu, y bueno nosotros estábamos parados al frente del cura y el preguntando

Cura: tu goku aceptas a chichi como tu futura esposa, para amarla y respetar, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta q la muerte los separe

Goku mirando a chichi: si la acepto

Cura: y tu chichi aceptas a goku como tu futuro esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta q la muerte los separe

Chichi mirando a goku: acepto

Cura: bueno antes de que termine la boda, el novio me pidió algunas palabras para su esposa, prosiga por favor

Goku: gracias padre, bueno yo goku me estoy casando con la persona mas importante en mi vida, la que va a compartir mis sufrimientos, la q va a estar en las buenas y en las malas conmigo, con la que voy a tener hijos, y a la persona q voy a proteger con todo mi corazón, ante ustedes les prometo que nunca voy a dejar sola a chichi, ni que las peleas sean mas importantes que mi esposa, por eso yo les digo a ustedes que LA AMO Y NUNCA VOY A AMAR A NADIE MAS, QUE NO SEA MI CHICHI

Chichi: yo TAMBIEN AMO A GOKU

Cura: bueno entonces lo q me concede dios los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia

Goku besa a chichi y la alza para ir a fuera con sus amigos y familiares

**FIN DEL RECUERDO **

Gohan: con razón mamá se enojo

Goku: yo lo único que espero es q chichi me perdone

EN LA CASA DEL PADRE DE CHICHI

Chichi: goten ya estas listo para almorzar

Goten: si mamá- respondiendo atrás de ella

Chichi: bueno tu abuelo se fue vacaciones así q la casa es para nosotros

Goten: yuhu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chichi (pensando): espero q no extrañe a goku y gohan, por que me sentiría muy culpable

Goten: mamá en que estas pensando?

Chichi: ah nada hijo

Goten: estas pensando en mi papá y en mi hermano?

Chichi: no, como crees

Goten: mamá, me puedes hacer un favor?

Chichi: si mi amor

Goten: me cuentas como se conocieron tu y mi papá?

Chichi: eh… nose… pero si tu lo dice, esta bien, ven siéntate en el sofá conmigo por que es una historia larga (pero como yo lo estoy escribiendo no va a hacer tan larga jejeje)

Chichi: bueno todo comenzo…

**RECUERDO **

Cuando yo era una niña y goku era un niño, y cuando lo vi por primera ves el me estaba espiando desde unos arbustos

Chichi: quien anda hay?

Voz: ah yo…- saliendo de los arbusto sale un niño con cola

Chichi: quien eres tu?

Goku: me llamo goku

Chichi: goku?

Goku: si, oye me gusta tu traje rosado, pareces un caballero

Chichi: es q me gusta las peleas

Goku: tu peleas?

Chichi: si por que?

Goku: yo soy muy bueno peleando

Chichi (con una de sus miradas que matan del miedo): enserio, pero no eres tan bueno como yo

Goku: si, soy hasta puedo ser superior a ti

Chichi: así-poniéndose de pie en posición de ataque

Goku: ah… que haces

Chichi: vamos a ver quien es mejor peleando

Goku: eres una niña, yo no peleo con niñas

Chichi: así pues- tirandole una pata en el estomago

Goku (sorprendido): pero por que hiciste eso

Chichi: ya te lo dije, yo soy la mejor luchadora y quiero ver si estas a mi nivel

Goku: bueno, si tu insiste- el también se pone en posición de pelea, así q siguen pelando y los dos demostraron que tiene el mismo nivel de pelea, pero cuando terminaron habían pasado 2 horas, y los dos se detuvieron y se sentaron en el pasto

Goku: sabes eres muy buena

Chichi (sonrojándose): eh… gracias goku, tu no peleas nada mal

Goku: jejeje gracias

Chichi: y cuando te vas?

Goku: nose cuando quiera irme

Chichi (susurrando): espero q sea en mucho tiempo

Goku: eh… que dijiste

Chichi: nada jejeje

Goku: bueno

Chichi: sabes me dio hambre

Goku: a mi también

Chichi: vamos a buscar algo de comer

Goku: bueno, mira hay una manzana

Chichi: verdad

Goku: bueno yo voy por ella

Chichi: y yo veré si hay otro

Goku: bueno- subiendo al árbol- ya te tengo me la comeré

Chichi: no hay otra manzana goku

Goku: ah-deteniéndose antes de comer la manzana

Chichi: bueno tu la viste la manzana, así q tu cómetela

Goku: ah… de verdad?

Chichi: si

Goku: no, es que yo no quiero q me veas comer y tu no comas, tómala- dándole la manzana a chichi

Chichi: no podría, mejor cortémosla a la mitad

Goku: de verdad

Chichi: si

Goku cortando la manzana a la mitad, le da la otra mitad chichi

Chichi: goku, por que tienes esa cola?

Goku: pro que, soy un sayayin

Chichi: un sayayin?, eh escuchado sobre ellos, son seres que les gusta las peleas

Goku: bueno eso dicen, pero yo soy diferente

Chichi: cierto

Goku y chichi: jajajajaa

Todos los días se veían, mas o menos ya era 1mes que se veian, pero un día cuando goku fue a la casa de la chica que le había gustado, se entero q se había mudado a otra ciudad y nadie sabia a donde se había ido a chichi

Goku: chichi pensé q sentías lo mismo q yo sentía, pero no solo era un amigo para ti- tirando una flor q le llevo ese día

4 AÑOS DESPUES

Iba un goku joven por la calle, a encontrarse con sus amigos, cuando ve a unas personas q corrían por que se habían robado una cartera

Goku: parece q son ladrones- yendo así donde estaba y los golpea y tiene el bolso q habían robado en las manos- jajá parece q hoy no fue su día de suerte

Voz: ladrón dámela- intentándole dar una patada en la cara

Goku: valla esta chica sabe karate

Chica: toma- intenta de nuevo pero goku los evade cuando se da la vuelta ve la mirada de esa chica

Goku: chichi…?

Chichi: como… como sabes mi nombre

Goku: soy yo goku

Chichi: goku?

Goku: si te acuerdas?

Chichi: no

Goku: ha n.nuu bueno soy el niño q conociste en tu infancia, el que tenia cola

Chichi: goku!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Si me acuerdo, pero q le paso a tu cola

Goku: me la sacaron

Chichi: por que

Goku: dijeron q me estorbaría

Chichi: ah

Goku: quieres dar una vuelta

Chichi: claro

Goku: se ve q has cambiado, tienes el pelo en cola

Chichi: tú no te quedas atrás, estas mas lindo

Goku (sonrojándose): ah… gracias

Chichi: en que nos vamos a dar vueltas

Goku: tu solo sígueme

Chichi: esta… bien

Chichi y goku se van a un lugar donde no hay gente

Chichi: goku pero aquí no hay como irnos a dar una vuelta

Goku: ya veras- silbando y de repente se ve una nube de color amarillo en el cielo

Chichi: por dios

Goku subiendo a la nube y alzando a chichi

Goku: vamonos

Cuando se elevaron la nube se fue al océano hay se ve a una chichi asustada a poyada en el pecho de goku, pero luego se pone feliz por que ve a unos delfines saltar con ellos y claro q mojando a chichi y a goku

Chichi: goku podemos parar en esa isla

Goku: pero por que?

Chichi: dicen q hay hay unas luces q unen a la gente y quiero ver q es cierto

Goku: bueno- bajando a la isla, cuando bajaron esperaron por lo menos unos 15 minutos

Goku: ya me aburrí

Chichi: traje fruta

Goku: no te aburriste

Chichi: si pero quiero ver si es verdad

Goku: si no vienen es por que debe ser mentira

Chichi: creo q es cierto

Goku: bueno vamonos chichi…chichi…CHICHI

Pero chichi no responde por que esta rodeada de una bolitas de luz, goku se acerca a chichi y agaran una bolitas, pero las bolitas los unen y se ven los dos

Chichi: creo q estamos destinados a estar juntos

Goku: eso creo

Chichi dándole un beso a goku q es correspondido y las luces los rodean y luego se van al cielo

Pasaron los meses y goku le pide a chichi q sea su esposa y ella acepta y se casan

**FIN DEL RECUERDO **

Goten: wau q historia mamá

Chichi: bueno, creo q estábamos destinados a estar juntos

Goten: pero mamá esas luces nunca se equivocan

Chichi: y tu como sabes eso?

Goten: gohan me dijo

Chichi: aunque sea esta estudiando

Goten: de verdad no crees en las luces

Chichi: ya no se ni que pensar

Goten: pero…- pero es interrumpido por la puerta

Chichi: alguien llama a la puerta

Goten: será mi papá?

Chichi: goku… -pensando) no creo q sea goku

Goten: mejor abre la puerta mamá

Chichi yendo a la puerta la abre

Chichi: hola…

CONTINUARA…..

Hola aquí esta la 2 capi espero review chau y los espero en el 3 capi


	3. Chapter 3

Hola gracias por los revirew bueno acá estoy con el tercer capi de dragona ball z espero q les guste y este fic se lo dedico a AL CHAN gracias

Divorcio y ¿reconciliación?

Capitulo 3: hablando con una amiga

Goten: será papá?

Chichi: goku…- (pensando) no creo que sea goku

Goten: será mejor que habrás la puerta mamá

Chichi yendo a la puerta y abre

Chichi: hola…

Bulma: hola amiga ¿Cómo estas?

Chichi: bien, por que tengo a mi hijo, y el se va a poner a estudiar

Bulma: no, te pregunto del corazón

Chichi: eh…

Bulma: mm… goten mejor ve a tu habitación

Goten: pero…

Bulma: por favor, voy a hablar con tu madre

Goten entendiendo se va a su habitación

Bulma: ve chichi

Chichi: a donde??

Bulma: donde goku

Chichi: no, me voy a divorciar de el, para que

Bulma: pero tu quiere separarte de el por que ya no lo amas?

Chichi: como lo voy dejar de amar a goku

Bulma: entonces

Chichi: si tu sabes q yo me enamore de el cuando yo era una peladita, pero me mude antes de decirle lo que siento por el

Bulma: verdad, nunca me contaste por que te mudaste

Chichi: por que a mi padre le dieron un nuevo trabajo

Bulma: cierto y en ese cambio te conocí

Chichi: que suerte verdad

Bulma: y ahora q me acuerdo lo volviste a ver en el campeonato de las artes marciales verdad

Chichi: si pero me enoje por que el no se acordaba de mi, cuando ya peleamos se acordó de mi, bueno el me dijo eso, pero yo se que se acordó de mi cuando me robaron mi cartera

Bulma: jajaja si me acuerdo q casi le das

Chichi: quería matarlo, por no acordarse de mi, q le dije q el era uno de los ladrones, pero el después se acordó de mi jajaja

Bulma: y luego me contaste sobre las luces q unen personas

Chichi: si nos unieron, pero creo q era mentira, me estoy divorciado de goku

Bulma: pero tu no te estas divorciando de el, por q lo dejaste de amar, si no por que te da rabia q el ama pelear y te deja sola

Chichi: es eso es solo una de las cosas que odio de el

Bulma sorprendida: y cuantas mas hay?

Chichi: bueno hay hartas, como que no deja estudiar a mis hijos, me deja siempre sola para entrenar, siempre cuando esta débil quiere seguir peleando, etc.

Bulma: sabes te voy a contar una historia chistosa, sobre mi ex novio

Chichi: ni sabias que tenias un ex

Bulma enojada: tú piensas que siempre estuve soltera

Chichi: no, eres muy bonita bulma

Bulma: gracias, bueno te cuento, pero eso fue cuando estaba en una base de peleas aéreas

Chichi sorprendida: de verdad bulma, no sabia q estabas en una base nunca

Bulma: hay chichi si estuve, bueno a ver…

**RECUERDO **

Fue cuando yo era una cadete, también a un grupo de chicas nos mandaron donde esta Sergio y claro como allá eran puros hombres ellos estaban felices de ver a una chica jaja bueno a cualquier chica

Cadete: mira Sergio, creo que por fin se acordaron de nosotros- mirando Sergio a la tropa de chicas que recién había llegado

Sergio mirando a cada chica y diciendo: linda, muy linda,- y cuando por fin le toco a bulma el solo le cero un ojo

Bulma contando: nose como me llamo mi atención, pero en ese instante solo supe que era el hombre más tonto que había visto, pasaron las semanas y el quería que saliéramos, hasta que por fin acepte salir con el, lo estaba esperando en el lugar q teníamos que vernos llevaba 20 min. De retraso, hasta que por fin escuche su auto acercarse, hubieras visto mi cara de sorpresa cuando lo vi llegar con 3 chicas de la base, cuando llego conmigo

Sergio: perdona la tardanza bulma, es que si pensé q 2 pueden divertirse imaginate 5, bueno sube

Bulma enojada: no gracias- y se fue

Sergio: bulma espera- pero fue interrumpido por las chicas

Chicas: oh déjala Sergio, vamos no nos ibas a llevar a una fiesta, se ve que la chica es una aburrida

Bulma se dio vuelta cuando el auto ya se había ido

Bulma contando: pasaron los días y el quería siempre quedar bien conmigo, estaba trabajando en la base cuando un regalo estaba enfrente de mis ojos

Sergio: toma

Bulma: te agradecería sino bienes cuando estoy en horas de trabajo

Sergio: por favor bulma, perdóname

Bulma: mejor guárdate tus palabras

Chica de la base: NOS ATACAN

Bulma parándose: un ataque

Sergio: me voy- pero primero dejo caer el regalo en las manos de bulma

Chica de la base: confirmando, ah bulma necesito ayuda

Bulma: si- guardando el regalo en un cajón que había muchos regalos mas

Bulma contando: Cuando estaba caminando cerca de su nave esperaba verlo, pero mi sorpresa fue otra vi a Sergio bailando con 3 chicas de la base, hasta pensaba que ellas lo conocían mejor a el que yo, no hice mas que irme del lugar, pasaron las semana y me asignaron a una base con experiencia y supe que el también fue asignado, cuando el me llamo era un día lluvioso como este chichi

Chichi: ni me di cuanta que había llovido

Bulma: volviendo al cuento

Bulma contando: cuando supe algo de el fue cuando me llamo a mi habitación- sonando el teléfono- cuando fui a contestar

Bulma: teniente bulma, quien habla

Sergio por el Telf.: bulma quiero hablar contigo

Bulma: Sergio… donde estas

Sergio: en la cabina del frente de tu casa

Bulma: estas hay

Sergio: si, por favor Salí

Bulma: estas loco

Sergio: no bulma, nunca e hablado enserio

Bulma: voy enseguida- si no iría, nada en el mundo me lo hubiera evitado, lo único que me importaba fue cuando lo vi hay

Sergio: hola bulma, perdóname por hacerte salir en este tiempo

Bulma: pero si estas empapado- Sergio apartándose de bulma- no importa bulma

Bulma: entonces para que me citaste acá

Sergio: es que el otro día te vi parada donde yo estaba bailando, jeje nunca le había contado esto a nadie, pero un piloto siempre tiene miedo de morir en batalla y uno siempre piensa si será la ultima vez

Bulma: si tienes miedo, por que no renuncias

Sergio: por en las batallas necesitamos a los jóvenes experimentados

Bulma: entiendo

Sergio: bueno lo único que quería decirte es que, esas chicas no me interesan nada, solo tú me importas bulma

Bulma: Sergio tu también me importas harto- acercándose a el y dándole un beso

Chichi: que bien que le hayas dicho bulma

Bulma: pero mírate q no es fácil decir lo que sientes, imaginate todo el tiempo que perdimos y solo por no decir lo que sentimos en realidad

Chichi: entonces tu me estas diciendo, que tengo q decirle a goku lo que en verdad siento por el

Bulma: vuelve hacer la jovencita enamorada, por que no estas tan vieja, haber tiene 26 años y goku 29, bueno pongámosle eso por que de los sayayin nose sabe jajá

Chichi: jaja y que paso con Sergio

Bulma triste: murió en batalla

Chichi: perdóname bulma

Bulma: no hay problema- interrumpida por la puerta

Chichi: quien será?

Bulma: mejor voy yo

Chichi pensando: yo amo a goku, pero yo no me estoy divorciando de el por que lo haya dejado de amar, si no por lo q siempre me descuida

Bulma: mejor ve tu por que es para ti

Chichi: eh si- dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola ve a

Chichi con ojos cristalinos: Goku…

CONTINUARA…..

Hola espero q le haya gustado, a mi me parece que todo fue planeado por bulma q ella valla a abrir la puerta para q vea a su esposo, jejeje para que habrá venido goku, bueno lo sabrán en el 4 capi chau, espero review eh


	4. Chapter 4

Hola gracias por los review, y perdón por el atraso es que no me venia la inspiración, este fic, se lo dedico a 2 personas que me han apoyado en el fic, AL-CHAN Y MARINLUCERO CHIBA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO

**DIVORCIO Y ¿RECONCILIACION?**

**CAPITULO 4: SORPRESAS Y MÁS SORPRESAS**

Chichi: goku…

Goku en la puerta mojándose: hola bulma… chichi…

Bulma: hola goku

Goku: no sabía que estabas aquí

Bulma: bueno vine de visita también ya me iba

Chichi agarando a bulma del brazo

Chichi: de verdad?

Bulma: si, además ustedes tienen que hablar mucho

Chichi soltando el brazo de bulma y viendo a goku

Bulma: bueno pasa goku, no te quedes hay te vas a mojar mas de lo que estas

Goku con su cara de inocente: creo q ya no puedo más

Bulma y goku: jajajaja

Bulma: bueno, acá yo sobro mejor me voy

Chichi: bueno, buenas noches bulma

Bulma: buenas noches a los dos

Goku y chichi: chau

Bulma yéndose de la casa del padre de chichi a su hogar con su familia

Chichi: eh…bueno pasa…note mojes mas de lo que estas

Goku: eh!...si ya entro-pasando a la sala

Chichi: quieres comer?

Goku: claro, extraño tu comida

Chichi sonrojada: gracias, pero eso no hará cambiar mi opinión

La tarde se aleja,

El cielo esta gris

La noche aparece sin ti,

Callado en la playa

Te lloro en silencio otra vez

Goku: creo que nada te hará cambiar de opinión

Chichi en la cocina: si

Goku: yo se que falte a mi palabra cuando nos casamos

Chichi en la sala: ah…goku

Goku: tal vez yo pelee mucho pero yo nunca me olvido de los días importantes

Chichi: así, como cual no te olvidaste esta vez??

Goku: tu…cumpleaños, es en noviembre verdad, 13 de noviembre

Chichi sorprendida: no…te olvidaste de mi cumpleaños

Goku parándose en frente de chichi: como podría olvidarlo chichi, eres la única persona, a la que e pedido matrimonio

Chichi: si pero…, no me gusta tu forma de demostrar tus sentimientos

Goku: ya lose, me ahogo saber que te hice sufrir, por favor perdóname

Chichi: si fuera tan fácil

Me ahoga esta pena

No puedo vivir

Las olas no me hablan de ti

Sentado en la arena

Escribo tu nombre otra vez

Goku: ya se, salgamos a pasear

Chichi: no puedo, goten esta durmiendo y no lo puedo dejar sola

Goku: vallamos a una isla, es muy linda, vamos chichi, no va hacer por mucho tiempo

Chichi: pero…

Goku: por tu cumpleaños

Chichi: pero para mi cumpleaños faltan 4 días

Goku: pero, es que te tengo una sorpresa

Chichi: bueno, esta bien

Goku: si!!...digo que bien

Chichi: jejejeje

Goku saliendo con chichi afuera, la nube de goku ya estaba hay

Chichi: parece que lo tenías todo planeado

Goku con su cara de inocente: eh… si

Chichi: hay goku jejeje

Por que te extraño

Desde aquel Noviembre

Cuando soñamos juntos

En querernos siempre

Me duele este frío Noviembre

Cuando las hojas caen

a morir por siempre..

Cuando chichi y goku están en la nube, despegan a una isla que goku vio cuando estaba peleando, contra mayin bu (creo que se escribe así)

Chichi: y por donde es esa isla.- Agorándose de la cintura de goku

Goku: ya estamos llegando

Chichi: pero por que me estas llevando

Goku: por que te tengo una sorpresa

Chichi: de verdad

Goku: si

Cuando llegaron a una isla en forma de corazón (raro verdad) goku vio q lo que preparo no se arruino por la lluvia

Chichi: que es que tanto miras abajo

Goku: nada bajemos, pero tenes que taparte los ojos

Noviembre sin ti

Es sentir que la lluvia

Me dice llorando que todo acabó

Noviembre sin ti

Es pedirle a la luna

Que brille en la noche de mi corazón

Otra vez... Otra vez...

Chichi: QUE!!!

Goku: si para que sea una sorpresa

Chichi: espero que no hagas algo malo goku

Goku: me crees capas

Chichi: eh…si

Goku: hay chichi

Chichi: jejeje

Quisiera decirte

Que quiero volver

Tu nombre va escrito en mi piel

Ya es de madrugada

Te sigo esperando otra vez

Goku cuando le estaba tapando los ojos, olio su pelo, le gustaba que oliera a cerezas, eso olorosito que ella misma tiene, por que otra persona no lo tiene

Chichi: que haces que no me estas tapando los ojos

Goku: eh…nada, pero sabes que a mi me gusta tu pelo suelto- soltando el pelo de chichi

Chichi sonrojada: hay goku no digas nada, por que tu y yo nos vamos a divorciar te acuerdas

Goku: por favor no hables de eso, por hoy si

Chichi: pero…

Goku: no digas nada, yo se que cuesta decir lo que siente uno, pero yo te lo voy a demostrar

Por que te extraño

Desde aquel Noviembre

Cuando soñamos juntos

A querernos siempre

Me duele, este frío Noviembre

Cuando las hojas caen

A morir por siempre...

Chichi: como?

Goku: tu solo sígueme

Chichi: este… bueno

Cuando goku lleva a chichi a la orilla del océano

Goku: bueno ya puede ver

Noviembre sin ti

Es sentir que la lluvia

Me dice llorando que todo acabó

Noviembre sin ti

Es pedirle a la luna

Que brille en la noche de mi corazón

Otra vez... otra vez...

Cuando chichi se quita los vendajes se queda muda

Goku: te gusta chichi?

Chichi: como no gustarme, esta hermoso- era una cena a la luz de la luna, con pétalos de rosas alrededor y debajo de la mesa, 4 antorchas formando un cuadrado y una cena que bulma le había ayudado a goku a cocinar

Goku: bueno que tal si vamos a la mesa chichi

Chichi: goku…esto es…para mi?

Goku agorándola de la cintura: si chichi, es para ti para probarte que no me olvido de la persona que mas amo

Chichi: goku!!- dándole un beso en la boca que sorprendio a nuestro sayayin pero fue correspondido

Goku: chichi? Todavía me quieres

Chichi acordándose lo que hablo con bulma

**RECUERDO**

Bulma: chichi ves que, decir lo que sientes es muy difícil decir lo que sientes, imaginate todo el tiempo que perdimos y solo por no decir lo que sentíamos

Chichi: si, es cierto

Bulma: chichi, vuelve a hacer la jovencita enamorada, no hagas sufrir a tu hombre

Chichi: nose bulma

Bulma: ya te lo dije, no es fácil decirlo, pero alguien debe comenzara decir o sino goku te a olvidar

Chichi: ….

**FIN DEL RECUERDO **

Goku: y bien, me quieres

Chichi: si, te sigo queriendo goku

Goku: yo también chichi harto- dándole otro beso

Chichi: será mejor que vallamos a comer, la comida nose come fría

Goku: tienes razón

Noviembre sin ti

Es sentir que la lluvia

Me dice llorando que todo acabó

Noviembre sin ti

Es pedirle a la luna

Que brille en la noche de mi corazón

Otra vez... otra vez...

Cuando terminaron de comer lo dos estaban sentados a la orilla del océano, goku estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas y chichi en el medio de sus piernas (no piensen mal)

Goku: parece nuestra luna de miel

Chichi: si, no?

Cuando ya estaban a punto de darse un beso, una chica grita desde el bosque

Chica: goku, regresaste por mi

Goku y chichi parándose

Chica: mi amor regresaste por mí- saltando y dándole un beso en la boca enfrente de chichi

Chichi plasmada: goku…

CONTINUARA….

Hola espero q les haya gustado el 4 capi, ¿Quién sera esa chica y por que dijo q "mi amor" a goku?, descúbranlo en el 5 capi, espero review eh, quiero sus opiniones, sobre la chica misteriosa


	5. Chapter 5

Hola gracias por sus review y AL-CHAN espero que te guste este capi, por que esta dedicado a ti por tu apoyo

**Divorcio y ¿reconciliación?**

Capitulo 5: la chica misteriosa ¿tiene un secreto?

Chica: mi amor regresaste por mí

Chichi: goku… esa era mi sorpresa, enterarme que tenías otra en esta isla

Goku intentando soltarse de la chica: no, chichi, enserio tú eres la única

Chica: pero goku no te acuerdas de la promesa que me hiciste

Goku: que promesa?

Chica: que me hiciste hace arto

Goku: donde?

Chica: acá, en esta isla, no te acuerdas, cuando…

**FLASH **

Cuando tú caíste del cielo mal herido, en las orillas del océano se veía a una chica por lo menos de unos 18 años, pelo castaño, ojos verde y de una tez medio morenita, cuando yo te pille y te lleve a mi casa

Chica: pobrecito, pero como cayo del cielo, será un ángel?- goku empezó abrir los ojos

Goku: quien eres tu?

Chica: me llamo naomi

Goku: naomi? Que lindo nombre

Naomi: y tu como te llamas?

Goku: mi…nombre es goku

Naomi: por que caíste del cielo?

Goku: estaba peleando, con piccoro

Naomi nerviosa: piccoro, esta por aquí?

Goku: acaso lo conoces?

Naomi: no!! Por que lo parece

Goku: es que reaccionaste así, parecía que lo conocieras

En un día de estos en que suelo pensar

"hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",

Nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,

A los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado

Naomi: lo…lo mataste

Goku: no, estoy peleando, con el

Naomi: pero, por que no vino?

Goku: tal vez piensa que estoy muerto

Naomi: pero estas vivito y coleando

Goku: jejeje

Naomi: por cierto cuantos años tienes

Goku: 19 y tu?

Naomi: 18, tienes novia?

Goku: bueno, novia, novia no, pero conocí a una chica llamada chichi

Naomi: quieres ser su novio?

Goku sonrojado: eh…

Naomi: creo que quieres ser su novio

Goku: lo importante aurita es derrotar a piccoro

Naomi: tienes razón, pero tu herida no te lo va a permitir

Goku: no te preocupes tengo semillas del hermi…- pero no termino de decir la oración por que se dio cuenta que las semillas habían desaparecido de su bolsillo

Naomi: del ermitaño verdad?

Goku: si pero, ya no están

Naomi: no te preocupes, acá ya van a brotar las semillas

Goku: que bien, en cuantas horas, 3 o 4 horas

Naomi: en 2 o 3 días

Goku: que!!!!!!!

Naomi: tendrás que esperar 2 días por lo menos

Desde el momento en el que te conocí

Resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio

Te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir

Que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos

Goku intentan levantar: y por lo que veo mis heridas son graves

Naomi: si

Goku: bueno esperare

Naomi: bien! Voy a cocinar

Goku: ah…si

Los 2 últimos días goku y naomi se la pasaban jugando, riendo, comiendo, y charlando de sus cosas personales

Naomi: goku mañana es el último día que te quedas

Goku: si lo se, como quisiera no irme

Naomi: si, yo me la pase bien, contigo

Goku: yo también

Naomi: entonces no te vallas

Goku: no puedo, tengo que irme con mis amigos y…

Naomi: si lose, con esa chica llamada chichi

Goku: como lo sabes

Naomi: si no te diste cuenta los 2 últimos días has estado hablando de ella

Goku: de verdad?

Naomi: si, como, chichi sabe pelear bien, chichi cocina muy rico

Goku: pero es verdad

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,

porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas

que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.

y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida

imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,

donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,

la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."

Naomi: lose, pero es que en estos últimos días yo e empezado a quererte

Goku sorprendido: ah…naomi tú ya sabes que amo a chichi

Naomi: lose, pero…-acercándose a el y dándole un beso, goku asustado apartándose de ella

Goku: naomi por favor, mira te prometo volver por ti cuando todo este bien ya y ya veremos si en algún futuro estoy contigo o con chichi

Naomi: e…esta bien

Claro que a la mañana siguiente goku se fue de la isla con semillas del ermitaño y recuperado a buscar a Piccoro

**FIN FLASH**

Goku abrasando a chichi: entonces tu eres naomi

Naomi: si

Chichi: pero el te prometió, que regresaría por ti si no estaba conmigo, pero el esta conmigo

Goku pensando: entonces chichi en verdad si me quiere de verdad y talvez ya no nos divorciemos

Naomi: si pero, que quieres que haga a mi el me gusta

Chichi: lo siento pero el es mi esposo

Naomi: tu…es…po…so

Chichi: si, cuando era mas joven, el a mi me gustaba también

Naomi: pero entonces goku que hace acá

Goku: es que en 4 días es el cumple de chichi y esta era una sorpresa

Chichi: si pero la sorpresa fue otra al verte besarlo a goku

Naomi: perdón es que no me aguante las ganas

Chichi: bueno tendrás que aguantarte las por que nos vamos a quedar hasta mañana en la noche

Naomi: no hay problema

Chichi: que bien, bueno goku donde vamos a dormir

Goku: ah…jejeje en una chocita que voy a construir

Chichi: que!!

Goku: ah…es que pensé que te gustaría dormir al aire libre y ver las estrellas, como en nuestra luna de miel

Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,

Un placer coincidir en esta vida.

Allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,

Y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías.

Chichi: bueno si quieres

Goku con su carita de inocencia: jejejeje

Naomi: eh…goku es verdad que te casaste con chichi

Goku: ah, si me case con chichi, a los 19 años

Naomi pensando: eh…esa edad es cuando lo conocí

Goku: por que naomi?

Naomi: es que no pensé que te casaras tan joven

Goku: bueno es que en el campeonato de las artes marciales, nos comprometimos los dos, cuando estábamos peleando.

Naomi: eh, peleando?

Chichi: si, es que nos toco pelear entre los dos y todavía no me olvido su reacción cuando le dije mi nombre a goku casi se muere, se veía que no nos habíamos visto hace arto

Goku: si, es eso cierto cuando nos conocimos por primera vez fue cuando éramos unos peladitos-pero chichi empezó a bostezar

Goku: ah, chichi ya tienes sueño?

Chichi: si, goku ya tengo sueño-con los ojos medio cerrados

Goku: hay, no me da tiempo de hacer la chocita

Naomi: entonces vengan a mi casa

Chichi: de verdad no te moleta?

Naomi: no de verdad, debes en cuando tengo visitas

Goku: naomi perdóname, por olvidarme de ti

Naomi triste: no hay problema ya me llevo bien con los aldeanos de por acá

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,

Porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas

Que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.

Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida

Imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,

Donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,

La esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."

Chichi: entonces vamos a tu casa

Goku: muchas gracias naomi- siguiendo a naomi a su casa, cuando entraron a su casa goku se dio cuenta que había una cama extra

Goku: naomi, tu solo tenias una cama, por que hiciste otra?

Naomi: pues el año pasado, me iba a casar obligatoriamente

Chichi: con quien?

Naomi: nose, pero me dijeron y por eso hice la cama extra, pero duerman en una los dos

Goku: bueno-alzando a chichi en los brazos por que ya se estaba quedando dormida

Chichi: suéltame jejeje goku

Goku: te estas quedando dormida, mejor te llevo a la cama

Chichi: pero puedo caminar

Goku: espera aurita regreso chichi

Naomi: a donde vas goku?

Goku: voy a ir al océano a darme un baño

Naomi: te puedes perder goku, esperame voy contigo- yendo a tras de el, mientras chichi se quedo medio dormida en la cama

**EN LAS ORILLAS DEL OCENAO **

Goku: te pudiste a ver quedado con chichi- sacándose la camisa

Naomi sonrojada: ah…no es que te podías perder en el bosque, el bosque cambio mucho cuando tu te fuiste

Goku en el océano: enserio

Naomi: eh… puedo ir a nadar

Goku: claro

Naomi: bueno esperame- entrando con su vestidito me dio roto pero bonito

Goku: a que no me alcanzas

Naomi: a que si-nadando rápidamente

Goku sorprendido: como nadaste tan rápido

Naomi nerviosa: eh…práctica- agarandose de los hombros de goku

Goku: sabes es bueno tener una amiga como tu naomi

Naomi: quisiera ser más que una amiga- acercándose a los labios de goku

Goku alejándose de ella: creo que es mucho baño por hoy

Y es que empiezo a pensar

Que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.

y es que empiezo a sospechar

Que los demás son sólo para olvidar...

Naomi: por que lo evitas

Goku saliendo del océano: evitar que?

Naomi: el beso que estaba apunto de darte

Goku: por que estoy casado y tengo hijos con chichi

Naomi: pero, tu me deseas goku verdad?

Goku con su cara de inocente: que es desear?

Naomi con una gotita en la frente: sigues siendo el niñito infantil como siempre goku

Goku: como digas, pero yo no quiero perder a chichi- mirando en dirección a unas orquídeas

Goku: crees que le gusten a chichi

Naomi: claro son orquídeas a quien no le gustan

Goku: entonces se las voy a regalar- yendo a la casa de naomi

Naomi: pero goku, de verdad no me quieres

Goku: te quiero- naomi yendo a los brazos de goku- pero como una amiga- cayéndose naomi con en las caricaturas

Naomi: pero no como amiga

Goku: ah, eso, no lo siento

**EN LA CABAÑA DE NAOMI, A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE **

Chichi: buenos días goku

Goku: buenos días chichi

Chichi: dormí bien, pero sentí unas gotitas de agua en la noche

Goku: no me seque bien anoche

Chichi: que hiciste anoche goku?

Goku: fui al océano y me bañe y te traje esto- dándole las orquídeas en una maceta que naomi les dio

Chichi: hay goku son mis flores favoritas

Goku: lose

Chichi: gracias goku

Goku: una pregunta chichi

Chichi: que pasa goku?

Goku: ya no nos vamos a divorciar

Chichi: nose, pero creo que no-dándole un beso

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

A que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,

Porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas

Que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.

Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida

Imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,

Donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,

La esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."

Naomi escuchando de tras de la puerta

Naomi: entonces se están divorciando, tengo que informarle a mi amo- yéndose mas adentro del bosque

Naomi de su muñeca tiene una radio

Naomi: amo, tengo información

Voz: a ver dime androide 22 que pasa

Naomi: tengo información de que goku y chichi estaban divorciándose

Voz: excelente, haz que te saquen de esa isla y vuelve, y después vamos a destruir la relación de chichi y goku

Naomi: si amo

CONTINUARA…

Hola, entonces naomi es un androide pero quien es su amo, si lo quieren averiguar sigan leyendo y por favor dejen revirew, muy pronto goku va a pelear por algo valioso, chau


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, perdón por la tardanza es que me fui de viaje a samaipata jejeje ya saben vacaciones, bueno gracias por los review y por su apoyo a SUKI y AL-CHAN

**DIVORCIO Y ¿RECONCILIACION?**

**CAPITULO 6: LA GRADUACION DE GOHAN **

Naomi: si amo- yendo de nuevo a la casa con goku y chicha

Naomi: veo q ya se van a ir

Chichi: si ya nos vamos, es que tenemos q ir a ver a nuestros hijos

Naomi: bueno, espero q tengan un buen viaje

Goku: eh naomi, te vas a quedar aquí

Naomi: eh, si goku yo vivo acá te acuerdas?

Chichi: pero…no te sientes sola, con tanto campo

Naomi: bueno si me siento solita pero, esta es mi vida-poniendo sus ojos cristalinos

Goku: ah…naomi por favor no llores, es feo q una mujer llore, verdad chichi?

Chicha: si, es verdad

Naomi: perdóneme, es q…

Chicha: entendemos, ah…goku que tal si la llevamos a casa y trabaja con bulma, yo creo q tiene campo para ella

Goku: buena idea chichi, naomi quieres venirte con nosotros

Naomi pensando: jejeje amo ya cumplí la primera parte jejeje- eh si claro goku, espero q no sea mucha molestia

Goku: no ninguna, entramos los 3 en mi nube

Chichi: bueno vamonos, para presentarte a bulma

Goku: nube voladora- desde el cielo se ve una nube amarilla bajando del cielo y parando en frente de goku

Goku: bueno vamos-subiendo a la nube con chichi en los brazos- ven naomi sube atrás y sujétate de mi espalda

Naomi: dime goku, es seguro ir en esta nube

Goku: si, vamos sube naomi- subiendo a la nube y yéndose a la casa del papá de chichi a ver a goten y si estaba estudiando, bajo el cuidado de bulma (por que desde el principio fue todo su idea)

**LA CASA DEL PADRE DE CHICHI **

Chichi entrando por la puerta: hola ya estoy acá

Bulma: ya están de regreso, que bien

Chichi: hola bulma

Goten saliendo de su cuarto: hola mamá, donde estabas?

Chichi: bueno, estuve con tu padre

Goten: mi…padre-viendo en la puerta a goku- pa…papá- empezando a llorar corriendo a abrazarlo

Goku: hijo- agachándose para abrazarlo

Goten: te extrañe mucho papá y gohan tambien

Goku y chichi: go…gohan

Gohan: alguien me llamo- viendo la cara de gohan alegre por ver a sus padres juntos

Chichi: gohan- empezando a llorar-como te cuido tu padre mientras no estaba

Gohan: estoy bien mamá y si, me cuido bien papá, solo que ubo un problema cuando tu no estabas

Chichi: cual?

Gohan y goku: NINGUNO SABIA COCINAR!!!!!!

Chichi: entonces se morían de hambre

Gohan y goku: si

Chichi: bueno, para q se acuerden de mi comida voy a ir a cocinar algo, me ayudas bulma?

Bulma: claro chichi- dirigiéndose con chichi a la cocina

Goku: bueno esta noche vamos a comer algo rico hijos

Goten y gohan: jajajaja

Goten: apropósito papá

Goku: que pasa goten

Goten: quien es ella?- apuntando a naomi q recién había entrado a la casa

Goku: bueno ella es una amiga q volví a ver después de mucho tiempo se llama naomi

Gohan: mucho gusto naomi

Naomi: el placer es mío joven

Naomi pensando: así q estos dos son sus hijos de goku jajaja a mi amo le va a gustar esta noticia

Chichi gritando desde la cocina: goku, llevate a tus hijos y tráiganme un pescado para la comida de esta noche

Goku: si ya vamos, quieres venir con nosotros naomi

Naomi: no gracias, voy a quedarme a ayudar a chichi y a la Srta. Bulma

Goku: bueno- yéndose de la casa con sus hijos dirigiéndose a donde ellos siempre pescan

Bulma: y lo vas perdonar a goku- rompiendo el silencio

Chichi: ah…nose bulma

Bulma: por que?

Chichi: tu sabes todas las veces q sufrí, cuando murió goku en manos de ese tal hermano, y después me salio q quería quedarse a entrenar por un año en el mas allá y cuando volvió, me hablo como si no hubiera pasado nada, después eso de que se fue por 3 años a entrenar, para la batalla contra cell y después que muriera, no yo ya no iba a aguantar ese tipo de vida, sabes cuantas veces llore y me preocupe por mis hijos

Bulma sorprendida: fueron tantas veces?

Chichi: si bulma, fue tanto sufrimiento que no si confiar de nuevo en goku

Bulma: hay chichi- dándose cuenta que chichi lleva un collar- y tu de aquí a cuando llevas collar?

Chichi: ah…-viendo el collar que tenia- este collar me lo dio goku, es lindo verdad

Bulma: es un piedrita q dicen da suerte

Chichi: jajaja de verdad?

Bulma: si, miechi vas a tener suerte chichi- dándole un codazo despacio a chichi, haciendo que se sonrojara

Chichi: ya basta bulma- naomi escuchando todo desde la puertita

Naomi: entonces chichi yo haré q te decidas jajajaja

**MAS TARDE ESE MISMO DIA **

Goku: bueno a comer

Gohan: si

Goten: vamos- comenzando a comer

Chichi: se ve que extrañaban mi comida

Gohan: es q mi papá y yo somos malos cocineros

Goku comiendo su 2 plato: si

Naomi: esta muy rico Sra. Chichi

Chichi: gracias pero solo dime chichi, a bulma me olvide preguntarte si tenias un puesto de trabajo para naomi

Bulma: bueno, si pero es de ayudante, sabes archivar y conoces las llaves y tornillos?

Naomi: si Srta. Bulma

Bulma: bueno entonces estas contratada, pero la cosa es que no tengo donde duermas están de visitas mis familiares por trunks

Goten: mamá, mañana puedo ir a visitar a trunks

Chichi: pero tus estudios goten?

Bulma: no te preocupes, a estado estudiando cuando te fuiste

Chichi: bueno ve

Gohan: les tengo una noticia mamá, papá

Goku: que pasa- agarando su 4 plato de comida

Gohan: mañana me graduó de la universidad

Chichi: es verdad, mañana es tu graduación

Goku con la cara seria: chichi

Chichi: Hm.…

Goku con la cara seria: dime

Chichi: aja…

Goku cambiando de cara a la cara inocente: que es graduación?

Ante esa pregunta todos se cayeron de sus sillas

Naomi con una gotita en la cabeza: goku, No sabes que es graduación?

Goku: no

Chichi: es cuando tu hijo termino la universidad

Goku: ah, pero solo hubieras dicho q termino la universidad para siempre- todos con gotitas en la cabeza (TTuuuu)

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN LA NOCHE **

Profesor: pasen los graduados- pasando gohan y sus compañeros

Chichi: por fin uno de mis hijos se gradúa- tomando una foto

Goku: si- abrazando a chichi y alzando a goten

Krilin: bien echo gohan- alzando a su hijita

Yan-cha: así se hace gohan

Bulma: bien gohan

Después del discurso del profesor, di un discurso gohan por ser el mejor alumno (y quien no, si se la pasaba estudiando), cuando todo termino se sacaron fotos con sus amigos y familia

Bulma: bueno después de esto mañana hay una fiesta en mi casa, para celebrar al recién graduado

Todos: si

Naomi pensando: mañana será el día, q arruine la relación de chichi y goku

CONTINUARA….

Miechi q trama, naomi para arruinar su relación y quien es su amo, será que mañana arruina la relación de goku y chichi o va tener q llegar a extremas, no dejen de leerlo por fa y por favor mandenme RR con sus opiniones, hasta el próximo Cáp.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola perdón por el atraso es, q voy a tener q viajar no se cuando y pues problemas con los pasaportes jejejeje, espero q les allá gustado la graduación de gohan, espero RR.

**Divorcio y ¿reconciliación?**

**CAPITULO 7: RECUPERANDO EL TIEMPO PERDIDO**

**EN LA UNIVERSIDAD DE GOHAN **

Chichi: hay mi hijo ya esta graduado, que felicidad

Goku: que chichi, pensaste que nunca se iba a graduarse?

Goten: mamá pensaba eso por que se la pasaba peleando

Goku: con razón pensó eso

Gohan: mamá, ahora que me acuerdo mañana es tu cumpleaños

Bulma: por eso mañana estoy haciendo fiesta, por el graduado y por el cumpleaños de chichi- después de decir esto chichi abrazo a su mejor amiga

Chichi: gracias bulma

Trunks: entonces mañana nos veremos goten

Goten: si para, practic…- pero no pudo terminar por que su abuelo de goten el gran ocsatan, llego corriendo

Gran: perdón el retraso, es que hubo un transito, pero por lo menos estoy viendo a mi nieto todavía vestido

Gohan: hola abuelo

Gran: espero q te guste tu regalo

Chichi: y en donde esta papá?

Gran: no podía entrar con el…, mejor no lo digo, salgan y veanlo ustedes mejor

Videl: gohan vamos

Gohan: si, vamos todos-saliendo todos del lugar todos sequedad boca abierta

Gohan: abue…- no podía creer lo q le estaba regalando un auto ultimo modelo

Videl: de verdad que tu abuelo es el gran acsatan- q seguía sorprendida

Chichi: papá gracias, por regalarle eso a gohan, pero el todavía no tiene permiso para conducir

Goku: pero yo lo acompaño a las clases de manejo

Chichi: no goku, te acuerdas cuando fuiste con piccoro a conseguir las licencias

Goku con su cara de chiste: ahhhhhh!! No me hagas acuerdo el profesor que me toco casi me mata cuando fuimos los dos otra vez para que me dieran la licencia

Todos: jajajajaja

Gohan: si mi mamá, me contó que destruiste el auto, pero salvaste las vidas de los niños del bus escolar

Videl: enserio?

Chichi: si videl, los destruyo, por hacer competencia con piccoro

Naomi: el tal piccoro, es amigo de la familia?

Vegeta: claro, pero amigo mío no

Naomi pensando: mi amo tenía razón, vegeta es más duro q un coco y más orgullos… mejor no lo digo

Chichi: bueno yo ya me voy

Goku: por que

Chichi: por que goten ya tiene sueño, nos vamos papá, bulma?

Goku: espera chichi no te vas a venir conmigo y gohan a la casa

Chichi: no

Goku: por que?

Chichi: por que todavía no te e perdonado, como para volver a dormir contigo- dándole la espalda- pero muy pronto estaremos de nuevo

Goku: chichi….- poniendo su cara de felicidad al escuchar lo ultimo

Krilin: valla parece que chichi esta pensando volver contigo goku

Goku: si krilin estoy tan feliz- viendo a chichi yéndose en el auto de su papá con goten y su papá

Goku: bueno hora de irnos gohan- subiendo al auto de gohan

Gohan: espera

Goku: que pasa hijo?

Gohan: no quiero ver mi nuevo auto destrozado papá

Goku: pero ya tengo mi licencia, no te preocupes

Gohan: bueno, videl mañana nos vemos en la fiesta-dándole un beso en la boca

Videl: chau gohan, te cuidas

**EN LA CASA DE GOKU **

Gohan: ahora papá que vas a hacer con mamá

Goku: voy a salir con ella

Gohan: aurita

Goku: si, le tengo una sorpresa, con ayuda de tu abuelo

Gohan: ah y que vas hacer?

Goku: te acuerdas q esta durmiendo en la casa de bulma?

Gohan: si

**RECUERDO**

Gohan por teléfono: mamá donde estas durmiendo?

Chichi: estoy en la casa de mi padre pero mañana me voy a ir a la casa de bulma

Gohan: mamá, por que te fuiste de la casa, no era necesario

Chichi: lose, pero como nos vamos a separar creí que no seria necesario seguir viendo allí

Gohan: solo te pido que lo pienses

Chichi: lo haré hijo lo haré

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Gohan: pero que tiene que ver eso?

Goku: bueno que la voy a llevar a la casa de mi abuelito, por que hay esta la sorpresa

Gohan: pero la casa de tu abuelito esta vieja y sucia

Goku: no por que la limpie y también con ayuda de bulma hice una sorpresa

Gohan: y que es la sorpresa?

Goku es…

**EN LA CASA DE BULMA**

Bulma atendiendo el teléfono: hola, habla bulma

Goku: hola bulma, me pasa con chichi?

Bulma: hola goku, claro que te paso con chichi, justo esta a mi lado- es para ti chichi

Chichi: hola goku

Goku: hola chichi, este quieres salir conmigo a cenar?

Chichi: hay goku ya no soy joven

Goku: si lo eres y muy linda

Chichi sonrojada: bueno esta bien

Goku: bueno pasó por ti dentro de media hora

Chichi: te estaré esperando- colgando muy feliz

Bulma: y bien?

Chichi: me va a sacar a cenar

Bulma: ves te dije que te sigue amando

Chichi: ahora que me voy a poner

Bulma: te presto uno de mis vestidos

Chichi: no gracias

Bulma: por que

Chichi: tu usas muy cortó para mi gusto

Bulma sonrojada: no esta corto

Chichi: si claro

Bulma: entonces esto

Chichi: bulma…, esta precioso- sacando un vestido por lo menos hasta la rodilla un color blanco coral que hacia resaltar sus ojos y su piel, sin mangas y la parte del ombligo una tela transparente que hacia ver su ombligo

Bulma: y esto los accesorios- sacando unos artes de perla con un collar de perlas- iras con el pelo suelto chichi

Chichi: claro

Bulma: te vas a ver bonita chichi, a goku le va a encantar

Chichi: eso espero bulma, una pregunta naomi ya se fue a dormir

Bulma: si

Chichi: que bien que me vine antes

Bulma: jajaja, sabes algo no me cae de naomi

Chichi: por que lo dices

Bulma: nose siento que ya la eh visto

Chichi: no, es la primera vez que todos la ven

Bulma: si no?, hay nosotras hablando y goku ya va a venir

Chichi: jejeje, bueno ir a alistarme

**DESPUES DE MEDIA HORA **

Goku: hola bulma ya esta lista chichi?

Bulma: ya debe estar bajando

Goku: hay las mujeres siempre tardan

Bulma dándole un golpe despacio a goku en la cabeza: es para que nos vean bonitas y ellas quieres estar bonita para ti goku

Goku sonrojándose: enserio?

Bulma: mira hay viene

Goku alzando la mirada, se quedo boquiabierta al ver a chichi vestida así, la ultima ves que la vio usando un vestido fue en su boda.

Chichi: hola goku, te ves bien

Goku sonrojado: pero tú te ves más chichi, pareces una diosa

Chichi sonrojada: ese traje de gala le rompiste las mangas?

Goku: tú ya sabes que no me gusta usar esas cosas

Chichi: jajaja si-bajando y estando unos pasos delante de el

Goku: bueno nos vamos?

Chichi: claro

Bulma: chau y me la traes temprano jajaja

Goku: si claro- sarcásticamente

Chichi: bulma!!!!

Goku: NUBE VOLADORA

Goku: vamonos chichi- alzándola para subir a la nube

Chichi ya en los aires: en donde me llevas por que la ciudad ya la pasamos

Goku: a la casa de mi abuelito

Chichi: como?

Goku: lo que escuchaste

Chichi: esta bien vamos goku

**DESPUES DE 8 MIN. DE VIAJE **

Goku: ven vamos la cena esta servida

Chichi: goku esta lindo- viendo que en sus pies había un caminito de rosas que guiaban a la mesa de comida

Chichi: bueno vamos a comer

Goku: eh…si

Cuando se fueron a sentar pasaron la cena en silencio…varias veces sus miradas se cruzaban y se perdían el uno por el otro, pero siempre estuvo esa inseguridad en chichi si perdonarlo o no? por saber que es lo que sentía goku en ese preciso momento

Chichi: goku que te pasa, no has comido mucho….y eso no es normal en ti?

Goku: lose…- mientras se levantaba de su silla y se acercaba a ella

Chichi: me estas asustando goku-mientras tomaba la mano de Chi entre las suyas

Goku: no te preocupes, solo sígueme

Caminaron tomados de las manos hasta llegar a la casa de adentro, se veía una cama entre pétalos de flores y arriba no tenia techo se veían las estrellas

Goku: quiero ver las estrellas contigo como siempre lo hacíamos cuando estabas embarazada de gohan

Chichi: claro- mientras caminaban a echarse en la cama los dos

Goku: sabes empecé a venir acá a pensar, desde que nos separamos

Chichi: en que pensabas?

Goku: la mayor parte en…ti- chichi lo vio sorprendida, entonces el nunca la olvido?

Chichi: goku yo…- pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que ni sabia que decirle, entonces solo retiro los pelos que cubría su cara- goku yo…

Goku: no digas nada chichi- besándola

Chichi: goku- Suspiraba ella y se acerco a besarlo nuevamente, dejando que sus cabellos cayeran libremente sobre ambos y los cubrieran de manera intima y sensual, el tenia el control por completo sobre ella, ella solo se dejaba llevar por todo eso, por esas sensaciones increíblemente deliciosas que el le despertaba en ella, ella dejo de besarle los labios y dirigió los suyos al cuello de el y a su oreja, sin poder evitarlo un gemido escapo de la garganta de goku mientras arqueaba ligeramente la espalda y sentía como la electricidad que emanaba de los labios de ella le quemaba la piel y le paralizaba el corazón, No supo mas de si… perdió todo el control y con un rápido moviendo invirtió los papeles y ahora fu el quien se encontraba encima de ella, y aprisionaba sus muñecas con sus manos contra la cama mientras ansiosa y desesperadamente buscaba sus labios y lamía fervorosamente el cuello perfecto de ella, quien prácticamente se revolvía en la cama intentando zafarse mientras respiraba entrecortadamente y gemía sin cesar el nombre de el, cuando logro liberarse de su deliciosa prisión volvió a ponerse sobre el y se miraron unos instantes a los ojos, el fuego consumía las miradas de ambos, ninguno pensaba, ninguno podía hacerlo, su voluntad estaba a merced del otro. chichi volvió a besarlo sentada sobre el y el instintivamente y sin saber como la despojo de su vestido, dejándola únicamente en ropa interior e inmediatamente arrojo la suya al suelo, sin miedo ni temor, comenzó acariciarle los pechos sobre el sostén y ella entrecerró los ojos, suspirando con cada suave roce de la piel de las manos de el sobre ella, El Súbitamente se hinco en la cama y ella hizo los mismo, ambos se besaron así, larga y profundamente mientras sus manos con urgencia recorrían y acariciaban el cuerpo del otro, las manos de el acariciaban su cintura y sus caderas, la de ella su espalda, su nuca e incluso el trasero sobre el pantalón, los pantalones de ambos empezaban a sobrar y a estorbar, y en una perfecta sincronía cada uno empezó a despojar al otro de esa incomoda prenda, ambos se ayudaron para lanzar fuera esas ropas y finalmente se encontraban el en bóxer y calcetines y ella en ropa interior, pero no se detuvieron ahí, siguieron besándose cada vez con mayor pasión, cada vez con mayor urgencia y sus caricias cada vez iban mas allá, eran más atrevidas a cada segundo, los dedos de el, buscaron ansiosos el broche del sostén y liberaron los pechos de ella de esa prenda, cuando cayo a sus rodillas, el se tomo el tiempo y la delicadeza para admirar el cuerpo perfecto de ella y mientras con manos tímidas y temblorosas, tocaba todas las curvas femeninas de su cuerpo, para luego dirigir ahí sus labios, lamiendo, chupando succionando, besando esas partes tan sensibles en ella, ella ya no estaba en este mundo, se encontraba en el cielo y aquello sabia apenas estaba empezando… atrevidamente, tomo el elástico de los bóxers de el y de un jalón los bajo hasta las rodillas, el se libero fácilmente de esa prenda, mientras suavemente el hizo descender la delicada ropa de ella igual hasta las rodillas, no había marcha atrás ambos se encontraban completamente desnudos en los brazos del otro, delicadamente goku la recostó sobre la cama y el se tendió sobre ella sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con sus brazos y se miraron unos instantes, pero luego el se dejo caer un poco y comenzó a besarla con desenfreno, ella respondía igual, el sentir la piel del otro sobre su propia piel, los quemaba y los enloquecía, su respiración era entrecortada, sus corazones latían sin control, sus manos tenían vida propia, sus cuerpos estaban preparados para dar el siguiente paso, incluso las caderas de ambos se movían involuntariamente ante la inminente necesidad del otro, las caricias, los besos ya no eran suficientes ellos deseaban mas… algo mas intimo, deseaban fundirse con el otro, fundirse en el otro, de quemarse y consumirse en el fuego de su pareja, por que ya era doloroso estar así, ya era insoportable esa tortura, tenían que fundirse y consumar esa pasión que los estaba matando, la razón ya no tenia cabida, se había esfumado, no había nada en el mundo que el cuerpo del otro, la piel, el aliento, los labios, los suspiros y los gemidos. chichi instintivamente se acomodo debajo de el y abrazándolo con sus piernas comenzó a atraerlo hacia ella, el se quedo inmóvil un minuto pero comprendió la petición de ella y comenzó a moverse lentamente y acomodarse en el sitio correcto , se sintió así mismo en la tibia y húmeda entrada de ella y en ese segundo, chichi agotada por el día estresante, cansada del viaje en la nube, y exhausta por lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos, fue cuando cerro los ojos esperando lo que venia se quedo dormida entre los brazos de el, el estaba igual agotado y al mirarla así tan tranquila acurrucada debajo de el, con una expresión de paz en el rostro, la pasión de momentos antes de convirtió súbitamente en una infinita ternura, que lo relajo y se dejo caer lentamente al lado de ella, mientras comenzaba a dormitarse y murmuraba antes de caer en el delicioso sueño que lo embargaba – Te amo chichi – Pero ella…no lo escucho, dormía profundamente acunada contra el pecho de el quien posesivamente la abrazo y se durmió profundamente a su lado.

CONTINUARA…..

Hola espero q les haya gustado este capi, es un poco fuerte lo se y nose si goku o vegeta usan bóxer, pero bueno ya saben que paso en esa cenita jejeje, los espero en el próximo capi SAYONARA


	8. Chapter 8

Hola espero q les haya gustado el 7 capi creo q me pase jejeje bueno espero q les haya gustado, mi amiga me ayudo a ponerle esa parte de chichi y goku jejeje y gracias por sus review y perdón por el atraso es que viaje a san pablo

**DIVORCIO Y ¿RECONCILIACION?**

**CAPITULO 8: UN DIA FELIZ **

Dándole el sol en la cara a una joven de pelo negro hasta la cintura y totalmente desnuda escucha ruido a lo lejos, el canto de los pájaros en un árbol

Chichi pensando: habrá sido real? Será que volvimos a estar juntos goku y yo?, bueno no lo sabré si no abro los ojos- empezó a abrirlo y hay estaba goku tan inocente, el hombre del que se enamoro

Chichi pensando: no ha cambiado nada- dándole un beso en la boca, pero el se levanto

Goku: que bonita forma de levantarme

Chichi: gracias

Goku: hace arto te levantaste?

Chichi: bueno en realidad no quería levantarme

Goku: de verdad?

Chichi: pero ya que estamos levantados- se callo pues se escuchaba un sonido, como un celular?

Goku: un celular?

Chichi: hay debe ser bulma

Goku: es tuyo?

Chichi: bueno es de bulma, es un regalo adelantado de ella

Goku: que bonito regalo, pero molestoso

Chichi: jejeje si, mejor contesto, debe ser urgente- alzando el celular que estaba a unos pasos de la cama de donde estaba su gran amor- hola?

Bulma: hola chichi, como estas?, dormiste bien con goku?

Chichi sonrojada: bulma que pregunta es esa!!!!

Bulma: ya sabes que me gustan que me cuenten todo

Chichi: sin duda, pero estoy bien, como esta goten?

Bulma: durmió preguntando por vos

Chichi: le dijiste q estaba con goku?

Bulma: si, le dije y parece que alguien la paso muy bien anoche no chichi?

Chichi: si fue una noche inolvidable- mirando a goku, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, viendo también a goku corresponderle esa sonrisa

Bulma: bueno te espero en la fiesta, es a las 3:30pm

Chichi: claro q no voy a faltar es por mi cumpleaños no?

Bulma: claro amiga, bueno me despido y cuida a tu hombre

Chichi: BULMA!!!!- colgando una chichi muy sonrojada pero segura de no perder a su glotoncito

Goku: bueno- levantándose de la cama (claro q ya se había puesto su bóxer o calzoncillos jejeje)- tomamos un baño, desayunamos y nos vamos a la casa a ver a goten y gohan- agorándole la cintura por detrás y besando su cuello fino y suave

Chichi: me gusta tu idea mi amor- besándolo de nuevo y por el deseo de chichi se cayeron en la cama otra vez

RATO DESPUES…

Chichi: oye goku atrápame- saltando desde una roca, cerca de una cascada que estaba cerca de la casa del abuelito de goku

Goku: espera chichi, CHICHI!!!- cayendo en los brazos de la persona q ama- chichi estas bien?

Chichi: si jajaja te sorprendí verdad?

Goku: mucho jejejeje- besándola de nuevo

Chichi: goku te acuerdas de nuestra primera cita?

Goku: eh? Jejeje si como olvidarla, era la primera vez que tenia una cita

Chichi: si me acuerdo muy bien era…

RECUERDO….

Era un día soleado en un río junto a un gran árbol, había dos niños pequeños, una con un bikini rosa y un niño con cola y su traje de pelea habitual

Goku: oye chichi para que vinimos acá?

Chichi: no te acuerdas goku, es nuestra cita

Goku: y que es una cita?

Chichi con una gotita: goku no sabes que es una cita?

Goku: no

Chichi: bueno es cuando dos persona se juntan y hacen lo q mas le gustan

Goku: lo que mas nos gusta?

Chichi: aja así que goku vamos ah…. AHHHHH- apartándose del árbol donde se estaba apoyando por un golpe que casi le llega

Goku: bueno vamos a luchar chichi

Chichi: gok…goku, no me refería a eso

Goku: vamos a pelear

RATO DESPUES….

Se vei a dos niños peleando todo lo q podían

Chichi: toma- dándole una patada a goku pero el se cubre con su brazo, pero goku pone una cara de sorpresa, por no esperarse esa patada de ella, entonces el también le da uno pero ella también se cubre con su brazo y pasan un buen tiempo haciendo eso.

Goku: que divertido es una cita, deberíamos tener una cita muy seguido

Chichi con una gotita: en serio?

FIN DEL RECUERDO…

Chichi: si pero no pudimos seguir haciendo por que me tuve que mudar

Goku: no me hagas acuerdo de eso

Chichi: muy bien, pero todo termino bien verdad?

Goku: si estamos casados y tenemos dos hijos

Chicha: si, pero bueno tenemos que irnos rápido goku

Goku: bueno ya vamonos, para la casa de mi abuelito

RATO DESPUES….

Goku: apurate chichi, tu eras la mas apurada

Chichi: ya voy, valla los hombre no pueden esperar mas verdad?

Goku: no, pero vamonos gohan ya debe estar en la casa de bulma

Chichi: si tienes razón, vamos

Goku: NUBE VOLADORA!!!, vamos chichi

Chichi: si- corriendo a los brazos de goku quien al momento de tocarse los brazos el la besa con suavidad, haciendo que su lengua entre a es aboca que tanto deseaba en esos momentos

Chichi separándose: goku vamonos si- abrazándolo

Goku: pero promete algo

Chichi: que?

Goku: si nos separamos por favor, no te dejaras nunca tocarte por otro hombre

Chichi: a que viene esa pregunta?

Goku: solo prométemelo

Chichi: tu sabes que este es un día feliz para mi, que te prometo goku que ningún excepto tu me toque un solo pelo- abrazándolo con fuerza y robándole un rápido pero hermoso beso a goku

Goku: te confieso algo?

Chichi: adelante

Goku: sabes quería seguir durmiendo en la cama junto a ti, pero llamó bulma, "en un momento tan importuno llama"

Chichi: jajaja si, pero no nunca nos hubiéramos enterado a que hora era la fiesta eh íbamos a llegar tarde a la fiesta, como tu esa vez, cuando te quedaste a ver unos pájaros nacer

Goku con su carita de susto: ahhhhhh, si no jejeje, sabes pense que te habías olvidado de eso

Chichi: como olvidarlo

Goku: bueno vamonos para la fiesta no?- alzando a chichi en sus brazos para poder besarla y subir a la nube voladora volando como el sabia, claro q a chichi le sorprendió eso de su goku pero como unos dice el amor trae sorpresas, con ese pensamiento se van alejando aun besándose y recordando lo q paso anoche, entre los dos….

CONTINUARA…

Perdón por lo corto pero falta de imaginación en el próximo capi:

Los papeles para el divorcio ya están listos, la pregunta es si firmara chichi los papeles o no?, sabiendo que goku… Pues avejíguenlo ustedes, espero sus review jejeje


	9. Chapter 9

Hola acá estoy con la continuación, gracias por los review me ayudan a seguir, este Cáp. Esta dedicado a annya-chan, suki-san, lili-chan, hermana de lili-chan y chichi 4 ever. Gracias por su apoyo.

**Capitulo 9: La decisión de chichi**

En todo el camino chichi y goku, no habían mencionado nada de lo que paso anoche, será por pena o por q simplemente era una noche de los dos, que ninguno de los "rebeldes" como los llamaba chichi tenia q saber, bueno hasta el día que los dos están pensando que si chichi bueno ya saben…

CASA DE BULMA…

Bulma: hay chichi cuando vas a llegar?

Goten: disculpa bulma, sabes donde esta trunks?

Bulma: si escondido atrás de la maceta- apuntando a una maceta que estaba atrás de goten

Trunks: mamá, iba a sorprender a goten

Bulma: lo siento pero es que me preocupa chichi

Goten: es que ya van a ser las 12:30 y no aparece

Naomi: bueno días Srta. Bulma

Bulma: buenos días naomi

Naomi: por que tiene esa cara Srta. Bulma

Bulma: es que chichi anoche se fue con goku y todavía no aparecen

Naomi con celos: se fueron… anoche?

Bulma: que te pasa naomi?

Naomi: nada es solo q no los sentí

Bulma: es que tú estabas cansada por la graduación

Naomi: creo q tiene razón (pensando) si no me hubiera dormido los hubiera separado, mi amo no debe enterarse de esto

Goten: y cuando voy a ver a mis padres?

Bulma: van a venir para la fiesta goten, no te preocupes

Naomi saliendo de sus pensamientos: van a venir para la fiesta?

Bulma: si van a venir, piccoro, gohan, videl, Yam-cha, tenshin-han, chaos, krillin, androide 18 y nadie mas creo, ah y chichi y goku

Naomi con susto: va a venir piccoro y androide 18?

Bulma: si, piccoro es un gran amigo y androide 18 es esposa de krillin

Naomi (pensando): así que se caso

Trunks: si además tiene una hijita

Goten: oye trunks, nos vamos al patio a jugar

Trunks: tengo algo mejor, vamos a mi cuarto y juguemos con mis juguetes

Goten: ya vamos, una competencia, quien llega primero a tu cuarto

Trunks: vamos ya- usando sus poderes

Naomi pensando: no puedo creer, que androide 18 tenga hija y un esposo

Bulma: ah, naomi te encuentras bien?

Naomi: eh…si señora

Bulma: no me digas Sra. o Srta., dime bulma como todos

Naomi: si bulma, eh…voy a acomodar para la fiesta

Bulma: si ve

Naomi: con su permiso bulma- cuando ella se fue bulma vio por la ventana a goku y chichi llegar

Bulma: llegaron- saliendo de la casa para ir con ellos

Chichi: bulma hola, como se porto goten

Bulma: bien, están jugando aurita en el cuarto de trunks

Goku: que bien

Bulma: y como la pasaron

Goku y chichi sonrojados: eh…bien

Bulma: eh… bueno jejeje pensé que no iban a llegar

Chichi: nunca pienses así

Goku: no, nos lo íbamos a perder

Chichi: auque te hago acuerdo de alguien que se lo perdió una vez por ver unos huevos

Goku nervioso: ahyyyyyy, pensé que lo olvidaste

Chichi: como olvidarlo

Bulma: bueno calma, mejor vallan a ver a goten

Chichi: si, vamos goku- entrando a la casa de bulma que estaba siendo decorada por naomi (androide 22)

Goku: hola naomi

Naomi: hola goku como estas?

Goku: bien gracias, oye viste a goten

Naomi: si lo vi, con trunks en el jardín

Chichi: bueno entonces voy a buscarlo- yendo al jardín

Naomi: goku, donde estuviste anoche?

Goku: estuve con chichi

Naomi: con chichi?...significa que ya no están peleados?

Goku: ya no

Naomi pensando: rayos, mi amo se va a enojar tengo q separarlos pronto

Naomi: que bien goku

Goku: oye naomi, me dijo Yam-cha, que te dijera si querías salir con el alguna vez

Naomi: Yam-cha? Quien es Yam-cha?

Goku con una gotita en la cabeza: no sabes quien es Yam-cha

Naomi: no goku quien es?

Goku: te lo presentare en la fiesta

Naomi: va a venir a la fiesta?

Goku: si, la fiesta es por la graduación de gohan y por el cumpleaños de chichi

Naomi pensando: entonces ya es hora que venga mi amo

Goku: naomi vas a estar tu verdad???

Naomi: claro siento que va a pasar algo interesante

Goku: que bien

Naomi: si no?, bueno me tengo que ir a alistarme, por que faltan solo 3 horas

Goku: si mejor me voy y me cambio

CUANDO PASARON LAS 3 HORAS

Niña: papá vamos a bailar

Krillin: si vamos

Goku: jejeje a krillin hace buen papel de papá

Chichi: si es muy bueno y cariñoso con su hija

Gohan: mamá ya son las 7:15 PM y videl no aparece

Chichi: ya aparecerá gohan- a lo lejos se escuchaba una voz que lo estaba llamando- gohan…gohan

Gohan: videl, llegas tarde

Videl: lo siento pero mi papá no me dejaba salir

Gohan: y como saliste?

Videl: volando

Gohan: claro yo te enseñe verdad?

Videl: claro gohan, bueno se ve divertida la fiesta vamos a bailar?

Gohan: claro- yéndose

Bulma: que bonita pareja hacen estos 2 no?

Chichi: claro es un hijo de goku

Goku sonrojado: jejeje

Bulma: bueno iré a ver al orgulloso de vegeta

Chichi pensando: esta bulma me dejo a solas con goku

Goku: bueno estamos solos

Chichi: si no?

Goku: oye tu quieres ir a ba…ba

Chichi: que pasa????

Goku: ba…

Chichi: ba…que?

Goku: ba…bai

Naomi: HOLA GOKU!!!!

Goku: ah… hola naomi

Naomi: vamos a bailar??

Goku: ah… claro- mirando a chichi

Chichi: anda goku de todos modos tengo que ir a ver a goten

Goku: si- yendo con naomi

Chichi: por lo menos lo dejare un rato- yendo a ver a goten al cuarto de trunks

Naomi: oye goku te diviertes???

Goku: claro todo esta bonito

Naomi: hasta yo???

Goku: si- viendo que estaba usando un vestido sin tiros negro que le hacia resaltar su piel y sus ojos cafés

Naomi: gracias

Goku: de nada

Naomi: quieres ir a tomar ponche

Goku: claro

Naomi: vamos a la cocina es que hice un ponche con alcohol y después lo voy a servir pero quiero tu opinión- viendo como androide 18 se acercaba

Androide 18: esa chica se me hace familiar- hablando con Yam-cha

Yam-cha: ella es naomi, no es linda

Androide 18: es que siento que la conozco de alguna parte y linda no la he visto bien

Goku: bueno vamos a la cocina

Naomi: entonces por que estamos aquí todavía jejeje- yéndose con goku a la cocina

EN LA COCINA

Naomi: espero que te guste

Goku: bueno acabamos- tomando un vaso de ponche

Naomi con una mirada de maldad: que tal??

Goku un poco mareado: tiene mucho alcohol

Naomi: toma otro

Goku: no puedo

Naomi: te dije que tomaras- usando su fuerza para obligarlo a tomar y como goku esta como mareado no pudo evitarlo

Goku rojo: naomi me siento mal

Naomi: de verdad???

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CUARTO DE TRUNKS

Chichi: apuren o se quieren perder la fiesta???

Trunks y goten: ya vamos

Chichi: jejeje vamos chicos rápido

Trunks y goten: ya estamos

Chichi: esperen les falta perfume

Trunks: ves te dije que nos faltaba algo

Goten: pero no fue mi culpa

Chichi: bueno vamos apuren

Trunks y goten: si- cuando se echaron todo

Chichi: vamos ya

Goten: si mamá

Estaban bajando cuando

Trunks: oh me manche la ropa

Chichi: no te preocupes vamos para la cocina y vemos con que te la saco

Trunks: gracias Srta. Chichi- dirigiéndose todo a la cocina, todos se callaron cuando entraron a la cocina, todos estaban mirando una escena que los dejo en shock en especial a chichi

Chichi: go…goku?

Goten: pa…papá- viendo a su padre besar a Naomi y tocándole la espalda

Naomi: ah…goten, trunks, Srta. Chichi

Trunks: Como pudiste Naomi??- viendo que chichi se había ido

Naomi: Srto. Trunks

Goten: lo que me sorprende es mi padre- viendo a su padre intentar levantarse

Goku mareado: hijo no es lo que piensas

Goten: mamá tenia razón tú nunca la quisiste… como pudiste

TE ODIO PAPA- yéndose del lugar con los ojos llorosos y un sueño destrozado

Trunks: goten espera- yendo tras de el

Naomi mirada fría: primer paso echo- viendo a goku que tenia la cara mas triste al a ver escuchado a su hijo diciéndole que lo odiaba

Goku: go…goten me odia "TE ODIO PAPA" esa palabra se le venia a la mente a cada rato- no goten no es lo que piensas- yendo tras su hijo….

Trunks: goten espera

Goten: déjame solo un rato trunks

Trunks: espera goten esa la de allá no es tu mamá- viendo a una mujer con el pelo suelto y con un vestido hermoso color celeste sin mangas y que le llegaban hasta los tobillos

Goten: mamá….

Chichi: goten

Goku viendo esa escena de su hijo con esposa lo hizo llorar y se puso a escuchar

Goten: mamá no llores por favor

Chichi: esta bien goten no llorare mas- abrazando a su hijo pequeño

Goten: mi papá parece que no te quería

Chichi: creo que tienes razón, todo lo que hizo era una farsa para encontrar a naomi

Goten: no mamá me dijiste que no ibas a llorar

Chichi: lo siento hijo

Goten: esta bien- abrazando a su madre

Goku en susurro: perdóname goten, chichi…

Bulma: chichi aquí hay una persona que te busca

Chichi: a mi?

Goten: vamos a ver

Chichi: si- yendo con su hijo agarados de la mano

DESPUES DE UN RATO…

Chichi: bulma quien me busca?

Bulma: dice que es tu abogado

Gohan: el abogado de mamá?

Chichi: haz lo pasar

Bulma: bueno, pase por favor lo esta esperando

Abogado: buenas noches a todos

Chichi: pase por favor, que pasa, por que ha venido?

Abogado: es que los papeles de divorcio que me pidió ya están listos los único que falta es que usted los firme

Gohan: mamá…

Krilin: es obvio que no los vas a firmar verdad chichi?

Chichi: bueno…yo

Goten: mamá deberías firmarlos

Gohan sorprendido: goten pero que esta diciendo, si eras tu el que quería que mamá y papá no estén peleados

Goten: eso era antes de ver que mi papá estaba con naomi

Todos: QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yam-cha: entonces goku estaba engañando a chichi?

Piccoro: no puedo creerlo eso de goku

Vegeta: ese estupido de kakaroto no estaba pensando las cosas

Videl: pobre Sra. Chichi, gohan yo no puedo creer eso de tu padre

Gohan: ni yo videl

Androide 18 pensando: esa naomi se me hace familiar

Krilin: 18 tu en que estas pensando?

18: en nada

Chichi: bueno ya no me importa, que el haga sus cosas a su manera el siempre lo hizo así no?, por que le importaría que me separara de el, si el siempre hizo que le venia en ganas

Gohan: mamá piensalo bien

Chichi: no hay nada de que pensar

Bulma: chichi cual es tu decisión?

Goku saliendo de la casa para ver por que todos estan reunidos en una de las mesas, pudo escuchar….

Chichi: me voy a divorciar de goku, esa es mi decisión

Goku: que….

Abogado: entonces aquí tiene- dándole un lapicero

Chichi: gracias- tomándolo y firmando los papeles

Abogado: bueno usted y el señor goku están divorciados legalmente…

Goku: estamos divorciados

CONTINUARA….

Bueno perdón por la tremenda tardanza es que mis estudios son duros y pues paso clases hasta las 5 de la tarde pero acá les dejo una historia larga para que me perdonen, espero sus review

Los espero en el 10 capítulos SAYONARA!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Hola como están??

Espero k estén bien muchas gracias por las firmas, perdón por el atraso

Es k tuve un accidente y estoy fracturada del brazo por eso no puedo escribir rápido y lo malo es k voy a estar 4 meses pero lo intente y acá esta el 10 capitulo disfrútenlo

Capitulo 10: la enfermedad reaparece y con ella los problemas

Goku: estamos divorciados- al escuchar todos se dieron vuelta y vieron goku

Gohan: si papá, mamá ya lo decidió

Goku mirando a chichi: por que?

Chichi: y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarme?- con lagrimas en los ojos

Goku: es k no recuerdo bien lo que paso

Chichi: siempre eres así, siempre tomas decisiones equivocadas y dejas sola a tu familia, pero ya no voy a estar sufriendo por alguien k no me quieres!!!

Goku: yo si te quiero, TE AMO

Chichi: si eso es amor, no quiero estar a tu lado cuando no me quieras- dándose la vuelta y yéndose del lugar con su hijo gotten

Goku: CHICHI!!, CHICHI!!!- con lagrimas en los ojos

Krillin: déjala amigo, esta muy lastimada

Gohan: si papá, pero lo k no entiendo es por que le hiciste esto a mi mamá si la amas?

Goku: gohan yo no me acuerdo de nada, me siento mareado

Yam-cha: acaso bebiste harto?

Bulma: eso es imposible, no pedimos nada de alcohol

Trunks: además mamá naomi esta con el Sr. Goku

17: Naomi?- eses nombre, no puede ser?

Bulma: NAOMI!!!

Tenshin-han: no hay nadie en la casa

Goku: como? pero si ella estaba adentro

Chaos: no hay nadie, acabo de ir a revisar

Vegeta: esa maldita se fue sin decirnos nada

Trunks: pero eso no pudo hacerlo un humano

17: es que ella no es un humano

Todos: QUE!!!

Krillin: acaso la conoces 17

17: si la conozco, ella es una de mis hermanas mayores ella es androide 22

Goku: an…droide 22

17: si mi hermano y yo teníamos en claro que ella es mas poderosa que nosotros, por eso no la levantamos, por que también pudo habernos matado

Roshi: entonces es más poderosa que ustedes 2 juntos

17: me temo que si

Yam-cha: pero por que solo no nos ataco?

17: debe de tener un amo

Gohan: pero si es tan poderosa por k necesita un amo?

17: por que tiene un punto débil, ella tiene un control para k la puede hacer estallar, la ultima vez que lo vimos ese control lo tenia nuestro creador

Krillin: entonces si encontramos ese control, encontraremos al que la revivió

Gohan: exacto, entonces manos a la obra- pero fue interrumpido por videl

Videl: gohan tu papá, no se ve bien- viendo a goku recostado y agarrandose su pecho

Bulma: goku, que te pasa?

Goku: nose me empezó a doler el corazón

Yam-cha: no será de nuevo la enfermedad

Vegeta: si kakaroto tomo su medicina

Trunks: que medicina?

Bulma pensando: claro trunks en esa época, era tan solo un bebe, y el k nos la entrego era su futuro

Bulma: después te explico

17: hay que llevarlo adentro

Bulma: si a mi laboratorio

Tenshinhan: entonces rápido alcémoslo

Gohan: claro, resiste papá- alzándolo

EN EL LABORATORIO

Bulma: si es la enfermedad volvió

Gohan: pero por que?

Bulma: parece, como no es humano y peleo después y no tomo mucho reposo parece que no dio mucho efecto

Krillin: puedes hacer la cura?

Bulma: si pero tardara

Gohan: mas o menos?

Bulma: 5 días

Piccolo: entonces nosotros tenemos que encontrar el control

Vegeta: genial, vamos entonces

Trunks: papá yo también quiero ir

Bulma: no jovencito tu te quedaras conmigo

Trunks: pero…

Gohan: es lo mejor, además así puedes informarle a gotten lo que paso, hazlo cambiar de opinión

Trunks: esta bien- después de eso, salieron todos menos videl, bulma y trunks

Videl: bueno creo k yo me tengo que ir

Bulma: si, cuídate videl, el embarazo puede ser algo peligroso en las calles

Videl: claro- yéndose

Trunks: mamá videl cuantos meses ya va?

Bulma: creo k va 3meses

Trunks: y yo tengo 12 años

Bulma: si como pasa el tiempo

Trunks: bueno mamá, vamos a hacer la medicina

Bulma: vamos

Se fueron a hacer la medicina mientras que goku estab echado en una cama cerca del laboratorio y soñando

SUEÑO

Goku esta recostado en el césped cerca de la cascada junto a su familia en un día de campo

Chichi: toma goku- dándole su plato con fideos

Goku: gracias chichi

Gotten: papá veni a nadar

Goku: espera hijo, voy a comer

Chichi: gotten vena a comer

Gotten: ya voy mamá

Gohan: perdón por la tardanza

Goku: si, nunca se hace una reunión familiar si uno ya esta casado

Gohan sonrojado: PAPÁ, JAJAJAJAJA

Chichi: toma gohan- dándole un plato a de fideos

Gohan: gracias mamá

Goku: quiero más chichi

Chichi: jejejejeje claro goku

Gotten: ya estoy acá mamá

Chichi: toma gotten

Gotten: rico

DESPUES DE TERMINAR TODA UNA OLLA LOS 3 SAYAYIN

Gotten: vamos a nadar

Gohan: si

Goku: vamos chichi

Chichi: claro- tomando la mano de su esposo

Goku: vamos- alzándola y corriendo al rió

Chichi: jejejeje goku- entrando al rió

Goku: que divertido- pero es interrumpido por un beso de chichi

Chichi: te amo goku

Goku: yo ta… eh- pero las nubes se ponen grises

Goku: que pasa

Voz: jajajaa crees que te dejare ser feliz después de lo que me hiciste

Goku: como?

Voz: tomare lo mas valioso para ti goku

Goku: que?- mirando a chichi desmayada en el césped

Voz: matare lo más apreciado para ti, tu familia

Goku viendo a gotten y a gohan gravemente lastimados

Goku: gotten gohan, donde esta chichi!!!???- desviando la mirada

Goku: ¿tu? Que haces con chichi

Voz: voy a matarla como tú lo hiciste conmigo

Goku: no te saldrás con la tuya

Voz: quieres ver- alzando una pistola y matándola en la cabeza

Goku: chichi!!!!!!

Voz: tómala- tirandola

Goku corriendo: chichi!!! Como pudiste morirás…

EN EL LABORATORIO

Goku: ahhhhhh!!!!!

Voz: ves que no es bonito ver morir a alguien o que mueras tu verdad?

Goku: ah, na…omi?

Naomi: hola goku

Goku: que haces acá?

Naomi: acaso no te acuerdas de quien soy yo

Goku: no

Naomi: tú y piccolo me arruinaron mi vida

Goku: co…como dices?

Naomi: yo era humana, yo te apreciaba goku, el día en que pelaste con piccolo en el torneo de las artes marciales, yo estaba como publico yo fui solo por ti y cuando peleaste con chichi te comprometiste y Salí llorando del lugar, estuve por lo menos 2 horas y media cuando tu estuviste peleando con piccolo y vi que piccolo te estaba lanzando una bola de energía y destruyo todo lo que estaba cerca incluyéndome, no pude protegerme como los demás en un hueco y morí, bueno eso es lo que yo pensé

Cuando todos se fueron mi señor babidi me hizo un cuerpo de robot y me vendió al creador de los androides 17 y 18 y me hizo algunas armas y poderes superiores a los 17 y 18, el siempre me hacia practicar por que pensaba que podrían despertar a 17 y 18, para protegerlo y eso lo tenían muy claro los dos por eso cuando me puse en reposo los dos aprovecharon y me guardaron y lo mataron y mi señor babidi me encontró y me despertó, también ya tenias a mayinbu pero el me dejo libre y vi como lo mataste y fue mayinbu pero eso fue por que no pudo contigo por eso busque las 7 esferas y lo resucite y ahora el me mando a matarte

Goku: pero lo de piccolo fue un accidente

Naomi: no entiendes yo le tengo miedo, por eso vine a matarte a ti

Goku: pero...

Voz: déjalo, por lo menos hasta que me vea a los ojos y después lo matas

Naomi: si mi señor

Voz: valla goku tanto tiempo

Goku: babidi

Babidi: si soy yo

Goku: ahhhhhh!!!!

Babidi: valla regreso tu dolor del corazón?

Goku: como lo sabes?

Babidi: todo se sabe, en especial cuando tienes una espía entre la familia

Goku: naomi

Babidi: exacto, bueno creo k fue mucho naomi matalo

Naomi: claro señor

Goku: naomi…. No lo hagas- demasiado cansado

Naomi: lo siento- juntando sus manos y haciendo las brillar

CONTINUARA….

Hola perdón pero ya saben estoy mal de mi mano pero aca esta

Besos carlita


	11. Chapter 11

Hola como están??Espero k estén bien, yo sigo con el yeso se me alargo por que no es rápido su restauración por eso si me sale corto perdónenme espero k les haya gustado el anterior

Capitulo 11: chichi y goku solos???

Naomi: muere

Goku: no!!!!

Trunks: mamá, mira!!!- entrando al cuarto

Bulma: que pasa?- entrando corriendo

Trunks: es naomi y babidi??

Naomi: ahm…mi señor?

Babidi: toma a goku y vamonos

Chichi: que pasa bulma?-entrando corriendo

Bulma: se lo llevan a goku

Gotten: que pasa trunks?- corriendo a lado del chico

Trunks: gotten a tu papá se lo llevan

Gotten: mamá!!

Chichi: si vamos hijo- agarando a su hijo para perseguirlos

Bulma: donde van?

Chichi: no es obvio, vamos a seguirlos

Trunks: yo también voy, mamá!!!

Bulma: si- agarando a su hijo

Chichi: vamos

Los dos chicos: si- empezando el vuelo

Babidi: maldición nos están persiguiendo

Naomi: k haremos mi señor??

Babidi: mis poderes están bajos y no podemos teletrasportarnos

Naomi: pero sus nuevos poderes no pueden sacarnos de esta?

Babidi: cuando pediste k vuelva con mas poderes parece k el dragón shenlog sabia k era malo y solo es por un corto tiempo

Naomi: entonces volare con mas rapides

Babidi: si haz eso

Naomi: como usted mande- aumentando su velocidad

Trunks: miechi, cuando pense ke los estabamos alcanzando

Gotten: trunks por que no nos fusionamos?

Trunks: hay gotten por k estamos con nuestras mamas y… espera si pero- susurandole al oido

Gotten: hay trunks seguro?

Trunks: si

Chichi: de que tanto están hablando

Bulma: si se van a fusionar si o no?

Trunks: si mamá, pero

Chichi y bulma: pero k?

Gotten: espero k nos perdonen

Chichi y bulma: ah

Gotten: listo trunks?

Trunks: si- parando en seco y lanzando a las dos mujeres al aire

Trunks y gotten: fuuuuuuuuuuu….sion…...ja!

Gotenks: bueno ya deben estar bajando en tres, dos, uno- alzando sus brazos para agrarar a las dos mujeres que estaban más k asustadas

Chichi: hay me hizo acuerdo cuando goku se recupero por su enfermedad y me hizo lo mismo, pero a comparación de eso creo k el de goku fue mas corto

Bulma: jejejeje parece no?

Gotenks: bueno menos charla y vamos a perseguirlos

Bulma: es cierto- acto seguido aumentaron mas la velocidad

Babidi: bien naomi, los perdimos

Naomi: estoy feliz yo también- agarando a un inconsciente goku

Babidi: que es…-pero no pudo terminar ya k estaba empezando a caerse, por un gran golpe recibido

Naomi y babidi: ahhhhhh- soltando a goku

Chichi: goku!!!!-soltándose de los brazos y saltando a agararlo

Gotenks: mamá!!!

Bulma: chichi!!!!!!

Chichi: goku despierta, GOKU!!!- abrasándolo para el impacto

Bulma: vamos por ellos-pero cuando llegaron a tierra firme no estaban

Bulma: donde estarán, si bajamos donde deberían estar

Gotenks: mamá, mira aca hay un agujero es como si hubieran tirado un ataque y haberlo abierto

Bulma: ahora k me acuerdo, donde estan naomi y babidi?

Gotenks: también desaparecieron cuando tocaron fondo, pero…

Bulma: mira- apuntando al hueco- es un laboratorio

Gotenks: QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!- destranformandose

Trunks: pero como?

Gotten: nose pero parece k por hay deben estar mis padres

Bulma: eso quiere decir que cayeron por el agujero

Gotten: hay que encontrarlos

Trunks: pero mira se ve que es muy grande

Bulma: hay k ir por los demas

Gotten y trunks: si

CONTINUARA…….

Hola como estan, bueno en el proximo capi veremos k pasa

Los encontraran o ……¿? Los espero


	12. Chapter 12

Holaaa como van esperoo q estén bien..! jeje si entiendo k estén enojados los seguidores de mi fic pero es k después de mi accidente…pasaron muchas cosas..! pero aca esta el sgte capitulo..!

CAPITULO 12: GOKU Y CHICHI…DESCUBRIENDO EL AMOR?

Chichi se encontraba caminando en medio de la oscuridad buscando una salida pero al ver que no encuentra una salida camina de nuevo por donde fue….

Chichi: goku como estas…?

Goku: si chichi me encuentro mejor solamente que esa caída afecto mucho a mi cuerpo…

Chichi: lo siento goku si hubiera aprendido a volar no estarías en estas condiciones-viendo el brazo de goku que esta roto por el impacto

RECUERDO

Chichi: goku no soltándose de los brazos de gotenks se encuentra en el aire intentando agarrarlo a su querido sayayin, cuando por fin pudo agarrarlo empezó a gritar como nunca en su vida-goku..goku levantateee por favor..! GOKU TE NECESITOOOOOOOOO…!-goku al reaccionar por tremendo grito se levanto e inconscientemente se dio la vuelta cosa que el recibiera el impacto de la caída esperando tremendo impacto que trapazaron el techo y cayeron en una piscina…chichi la darse cuenta que su lindo sayayin estaba inconsciente empezó a nadar a la superficie sacándolo para que pueda reaccionar…

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Chichi: bueno por lo menos seguimos vivos no crees…yo creo k muy pronto vendrán los demás…

Goku intentándose levantar: yo creo que si pero si no vienen en mejor seguir adelante buscando algo o si quieres puedo hacer una salida…

Chichi: mejor no lo hagas te puedes lastimar mas el brazo asi q mejor sigo buscando una salida

Goku: chichi espera…mejor voy contigo no quiero que te pase nada

Chichi: hay por favor no te hagas ahora el que se preocupa siempre me dejabas por que ahora seria la excepción?

Goku: chichi no sé que será la excepción pero lo único que se que de verdad te amo y no te quiero perder por tonterías que fueron mi culpa-agarrando la mano de chichi y viendo que ella le quería decir algo pero no lo hizo por el mismo miedo a no querer pasar de nuevo lo que paso…al verlo con naomi

Chichi: mejor no hagas esto…ya estamos separados si es una preocupación de amigo te lo acepto pero nada mas-soltandose de la mano de goku

Goku: tomalo como quieras pero no quiero que te pase nada…-siguiendo el camino pa ver si juntos podían pillar una salida a este gran laberinto de cuartos que pensaron que nunca tendría una salida…justo antes de que goku rompiera el eterno silencio que los invadía chichi lo interrumpió

Chichi: goku escuchas?

Goku atendiendo mejor: si chichi se escucha como una mujer discutiendo con alguien-empezaron a seguir esa discusión loque los condujo a un cuarto no muy lejos de donde estaban y vieron a babidi y a naomi

Naomi: no es justo lo que hiciste amo

Babidi: a que te refieres naomi eso no es lo que quería alejar a goku y a chichi de una buena ves?

Naomi: pero tu sabes que la manera no era matando a goku

Babidi: yo no tengo la culpa se me fue de las manos y no e smi culpa que vos no lo atraigas como mujer

Naomi: tu bien sabes que eso no es cierto solamente que es un poco despistado pero yo lo quiero y también quiero que con las esferas de dragón traigas a mis hermanos…

Babidi: espera hay un rato ya dijimos que las esferas eran para que sea invencible y podamos dominar a la tierra…

Naomi: amo por favor…por lo menos dejame que lo busque

Babidi: mejor no naomi yo se que te enamoraras de alguien mejor como yo por ejemplo

Naomi: amo lo siento pero usted sabia mis sentimientos desde el comienzo no me venga con sus cosas ahora

Babidi dándole una señal para que lo agarre: si lo se mejor vámonos ya no hay mucho que rescatar d mi este lugar pero esto esta bien lo que encontramos-yéndose volando por un agujero que se encontraba arriba de ellos se veía que entraron por ahí pero no sin antes que chichi se diera cuenta que babidi tenía una de las esferas del dragón

Chichi: goku viste tiene una esfera del dragon tenemos que ir por el…

Goku: lo siento chichi peor no puedo seguirlos…esta empeorando mi dolor..

Chichi apresurando a ayudarlo: goku recuéstate no hagas mucho esfuerzo se que alguien vendrá a rescatarnos-pero chichi se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien en goku y era que poco a poco se retorcía de dolor y era debió a su enfermedad que otra ves se repetía-goku reciste por favor…no quiero que te pase nada malo…

Goku: chichi tengo que confesarte algo…-agarrandole la mano a chichi-sabes por que no pasa mucho tiempo en casa?

Chichi: si ya lo se goku por tus salvadas al mundo es tu forma de ser pero es que no puedo cambiar tu forma de ser…mal que mal sos un sayayin…las peleas corren por tus venas…yo soy uan terrícola que quiere una vida normal como cualquiera

Goku: dejame terminar porfavor yo lo hacia por temor a que pienses eso…pero veo que me equivoque por amarte como yo creo que es correcto te estoy perdiendo yo se que me equivoque pero no me gustaría que me saques definitivo de tu vida, pero tu sabes que yo no eh tenido a alguien como ejemplo mi abuelo murió, no creo que el maestro yoshi sea un ejemplo a seguir jejej por eso nose a quien recurir para saber amar de verdad pero la verdad es que si se que es amor…es lo que siento por vos por que no lo siento por nadie mas…y de verdad…maldita el momento en que nos divorciamos porque yo no lo quería no sabia como decírtelo siempre había problemas si no era por la tierra era para que me comporte mas como humano…pero entiéndeme tu también no puedo actuar como terrícola por tengo algo que los terrícolas no tienen y son mis habilidades…

Chichi con lagrimas en los ojos: pero eso es lo increíble de ti goku…y –querieno liberar sus sentimientos-la verdad es que inevitable no enamorarme de ti goku…yo cuando te conoci pensé que eras una persona maravillosa…yo de verdad que te amo mucho tanto que quiero que seas feliz a tu manera por que yo soy asi quiero una vida normal…aun que me desagarre el corazón es lo mejor para los dos-abrazandolo

Goku: chichi…yo te amo mucho no te quiero perder…sos alguien único sos… mi angel de la guarda… siempre estuviste para mi...tu eres la culpable de mis desvelos por que me preocupo por ti…antes de que siga esta enfermedad quiero confesarte que sos mi vida…chichi tu eres mi vida-mirandola y atrayenndola mas hacia el…

Chichi: go…ku…-dandose ese beso que esperaban los dos-sin poder decir nada a esa revelación que dio goku

Goku: yo se que mi enfermedad no nos va a separar chichi y si tengo q volver con vos conquistándote denuevo y pidiéndote que te cases conmigo de nuevo lo hare por que sos la la mujer de mi vida…

Chichi: goku no sabes lo feliz que me hace esto..no sabes lo feliz que me hace el saber tus verdaderos sentimientos-abrazandolo mas fuerte

Goku: chichi me haces un favor-chichi lo miro y asintió-podrias no apretar mas mi brazo roto..con lagrimas en los ojo T.T

Chichi: hay goku nunca cambias en el momento mas romantico que pudimos tener y siempre la fregas…jajajajajajaja

Goku: pero me duele-haciendo su pequeos berrinches como un niño

Chichi: pero tu eres asi que puedo hacer me enamore de un tonto…jajja

Goku: y yo de una….una….-pensando que decirle- de una exigente…! Jajajajaj

Goku y chichi se miraron y no pudieron aguantar mas y se echaron a reir….

Chichi: jajaj de verdad que sos único mi amor..

Goku: entonces chichi podemos volver a hacer como antes?

Chichi: no lo se goku…pero creo que si…no puedo evitarlo tienes algo que siempre me atrae a vos

Goku: si chichi lo se soy lindo jajajjajaja

Chichi acercándose a el y dándole un pequeño beso: si goku sos hermoso…-mirándose los dos como hace mucho no lo hacían

Trunks: gotten los encontré aca están….

Goku: trunks nos encontraron…donde esta bulma?

Gotten llegando: bueno como se preocupo mucho la deje en su casa para que siga con el medicamento y volvi para encontrarlos

Chichi: gracias niños…ya nos estábamos preocupando ya que tu padre se rompió un brazo no podíamos hacer mucho y su enfermedad le quita fuerzas

Trunks: bueno tendríamos que darle esto-mostrando una semilla del hermitaño-eso solamente seria para su brazo pero tendremos que llevarlo por que por lo que veo esta muy mal

Gotten: bueno no perdamos tiempo…vámonos de una buena ves ya tu madre debe tener algunos avances del medicamentos

Trunks: te apuesto que lo tendremos antes de lso 5 dias mi madre nunca se resigna

Gotten: si me doy cuenta-alzando a su padre

Trunks: bueno nos vamos tia chichi

Chichi: claro vámonos-alzando el vuelo saliendo de ese lugar donde dos corazones se unieron de nuevo…

CONTINUARA….

Jejejej si loc me tarde mucho no hay perdón..!

Jejejeje pero es k después de todo tengo k estudiar mucho porque ya estoy en la UNIVERSIDAD hjahajaa esperoo que les guste dejen sus RR,…!


	13. Chapter 13

Holaa como vann esperoo que todo chevereeee.! Bueno aca les dejo la continuación de mi ficc.! Espero que les gusteee.! Muchas graciasss.! Por todooo su apoyo no saben lo feliz que me hacen ¡!

Capitulo 13: Sorpresas…

"Goku: dejame terminar porfavor yo lo hacia por temor a que pienses eso…pero veo que me equivoque por amarte como yo creo que es correcto te estoy perdiendo yo se que me equivoque pero no me gustaría que me saques definitivo de tu vida, pero tu sabes que yo no eh tenido a alguien como ejemplo mi abuelo murió, no creo que el maestro yoshi sea un ejemplo a seguir jejej por eso nose a quien recurir para saber amar de verdad pero la verdad es que si se que es amor…es lo que siento por vos por que no lo siento por nadie mas…y de verdad…maldita el momento en que nos divorciamos porque yo no lo quería no sabia como decírtelo siempre había problemas si no era por la tierra era para que me comporte mas como humano…pero entiéndeme tu también no puedo actuar como terrícola por tengo algo que los terrícolas no tienen y son mis habilidades"

Chichi: goku…goku…-levantandose se golpe de un sueño-…fue un sueño nada mas…claro nunca me lo imaginaria diciendo esas palabras…que paso..no entiendo nada…-saliendo de la habitación en que se encontraba se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un camisón rosa pastel casi transparente en la parte de abajo esto hizo que se sonrojara un poco le llega hasta los talones haciendo ver su muy formada figura no pareciera de alguien que tuvo 2 hijos…empezó a bajar las gradas empezó a darse cuenta que estaba en la casa de bulma pero no vio a nadie en la casa…pero escucho algo que provenía del laboratorio de bulma lo que no se espero fue ver a goku y no a bulma…

Chichi: go…ku…que estas haciendo aquí…-caminando asi donde se encontraba el sayayin

Goku: chichi…bueno días…este vine a ver si se encontraba alguien en la casa pero no hay nadie...pero me encontré con esta nota…dice que bulma se llevo a los niños..al parque de diversión que no nos preocupemos..y que descansemos…

Chichi: ahh…esta bien entonces-empezando a subir las gradas otra ves y dirigiéndose haci la cocina no sin antes de darse cuenta que esta siendo seguida por goku..-goku dejame preguntarte algo..

Goku: claro chichi dime..

Chichi: que paso cuando fuiste capturado por naomi y babidi…

Goku: bueno…lo que me acuerdo fue que naomi recibió un ataque de gottenks y me soltaron en eso gottenks me agarro… pero no pudo con 3 personas asi que me soltaron pero en eso me agarraste desde los brazos de gottenks pero no pudiste y te caíste conmigo…en eso reaccione y el impacto no fue muy fuerte porque pude levitar un poco..pero caíste inconciente…me di cuenta que el ki de naomi y babidi había desaparecido…por eso pude mandar un kamehame al cielo para darles nuestra ubicación a bulma y a los niños…en el camino cai inconciente y aquí estamos…

Chichi sorprendida: entonces…lo que vi…fue solamente un sueño…tus palabras y…nuestra-aganchando su cabeza..para no dejar ver las lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir…pero "ques estas haciendo chichi no demuestres tu debilidad ante nadie siempre acuérdate que sos una mujer fuerte…"

Goku: pasa algo chichi…-acercandose a chichi poniendo su mano en su hombro pero quedo sin habla al sentir la mano de chichi sacándole la mano de el de su hombro

Chichi: no me toques goku…es lo mejor después de todo…tu y naomi tuvieron su historia…que cambiaria ahora…

Goku: pensé que eso quedo en el pasado..

Chichi: no goku eso no puede ser el pasado por que nos persigue en el presente..creas o no viviré a la sombra de alguien…además de que te sorprendes lo nuestro ya no era lo mismo…

Goku: pensé que todo lo que hice…valio la pena por lo menos para pensar una nueva…

Chichi: oportunidad..? cuantas oportunidades crees que te puedo dar…crees que con un perdón se borrara todo lo que vivi, vi o sentí en nuestro matrimonio…no goku…ya no quiero escuchar perdóname…por que de eso no voy a vivir..quiero una vida normal como toda mujer lo quiere…-mirandolo fijamente viendo que goku la miraba confundido…ella lo miraba con una mirada seria..viendo que su sueño no puede ser realidad..por que la verdad..ser romantico con las palabras no es lo de el…nunca lo fue..por que si no hubiera sido por ella nunca se hubieran casado o vuelto a ver sin que ella hubiera estado tan enamorada de el…pero se acabo…ya no había nada que los unia…solamente sus hijos pero eso…no puede volver atrás…antes hubiera deseado que nunca se terminara su amor que el tiempo se detuviera cuando el estaba en casa esos cortos tiempos en casa con sus hijos…pero ella no era el padre tiempo…

Goku: chichi…nose que decir…-miraba hacia abajo ocultando sus ojos…había terminado ya no había chance de volver atrás..por que veía que había dolor atrás…

Chichi: con permiso goku..tengo que salir…me voy a alistar…-al no escuchar respuesta del sayayin se retiro para el cuarto en el que se encontraba anteriormente…talves encontraría su ropa hay…solamente subió dejando solo al sayayin que no pudo mas y se sento en el suelo..sin creer lo que veía..estaba llorando por primera ves se sentia derrotado, no como antes que moria pero el se iba feliz esta no era esa ocasión…era mas doloroso..sintio un gran vacio en su pecho…solamente se digno a sentarse hay…y no hacer nada…

Al entrar a la habitación solamente se digno a apoyarse en la puerta…derramando algunas lagrimas…

Chichi: ya no siento amor…por lo que me doy cuenta…-viniendole a la mente esas imágenes que tenia con naomi…cuando los pillo besándose casi sin ropa…-lo odio…lo odio…por engañarme…y yo me odio mas por seguir queriéndolo…mamá…como quisiera tenerte aca para que me aconsejes…como quisiera que estes aquí ahurita a mi lado…lo odio mamá lo odio…bueno no gano nada diciendo eso…sera mejor que me aliste ya me debe estar esperando-empezando a buscar su ropa…no pudo pillarla se imaginaba que la mando a lavar pero pillo unos jeans ajustados a su piernas y una blusa celeste sencilla..que la hacia ver muy juvenil…-bueno que le vamos a hacer asi es la ropa de bulma…-saliendo de la habitación se dirigió a la cocina y vio que goku seguía hay sentando con la cabeza gacha

Chichi: goku estoy de salida, si llegan los niños…deciles que me esperen quiero hablar con ellos..por favor..

Goku: esta bien-siguiendo en su estado como el que seguía-yo se que no tengo derecho a preguntar…pero a donde vas?

Chichi: como dijiste no? No tienes derecho…-sintio como goku la miraba con una cara de tristeza que ella nunca había visto-bueno goku me voy...te cuidas…

Cuando salió de la casa de bulma agarro un taxi de la esquina y la llevo a su destino sin saber que los momentos lindos y los desagradable la invadían ya no sabia que estaba haciendo ella no era asi ella no lo trataría tan feo…pero se dio cuenta que era el odio que la carcomía..no podía evitarlo era tan mas grande los momentos infelices que vivía a lado de el por que siempre que estaba siempre había algo mas importante que ella "si no hubieran estado mis hijos no lo hubiera soportado la verdad" empezó a pensar, llego al lugar sin darse cuenta había llegado.

Taxista: srta…ya llegamos…-al no tener respuesta lo intento otra ves-srta…

Chichi: oh disculpe, cuanto es…

Taxista: seria unos 15 pesos

Chichi: tome gracias…-bajando de el taxista al darse cuenta ya se encontraba en el hospital de …-bueno el doctor dijo que viniera cuando podía…para ver mi resultado…

FLASH BACK

Chichi se encontraba junto con bulma comprando las cosas para la fiesta de gohan cuando se pilla con videl en una de las tiendas

Chichi: videl como estas…?

Videl: oh , bien gracias

Chichi: que estas haciendo por aquí…pensé que te estarías alistando con gohan…

Videl: bueno la verdad es que le quiero comprar algo a gohan…como una muestra de felicitación

Bulma: entonces comprale un reloj…siempre lo va a necesitar..

Videl y chichi: jajajajajajaja

Videl: de verdad seria buena idea…bueno entonces ire a comprar eso muchas gracias hasta esta noche

Chichi y bulma: hasta luego

Chichi: que buena chica espero que se casen estos dos..

Bulma: hay chichi no crees que estas apresurando las cosas, ya estaras planeando la boda de gotten

Chichi: no claro que no…(no seria mala idea)-termino pensando en eso…

Bulma: mira chichi un doctor que ve que tipo de enfermedad tienes…

Chichi: bulma ese uno de los tipos que trabaja en tu hospital

Bulma; shhhh…estoy haciendo publicidad…mejor se buena amiga y ve a hacerte el chequeo..

Chichi: no creo que sea necesario además…-no pudo articular una sola palabra por que fue jalada por su amiga a la silla que se encontraba vacia al frente del doctor…

Doctor: buenas tarde señora…quiere saber que enfermedad tiene…

Chichi: bueno la verdad es que…-fue interrumpida por una entusiasmada bulma

Bulma: si doctor sáquele la sangre…

Chichi: co…como…-por que no lo hace tu- mirando con nervios a bulma

Doctor: no me diga que le tiene miedo a una inyección…

Chichi: no, pero la verdad si se quien le tiene pavor a las agujas…-recordando el espetaculo que dio goku cuando fue internado en el hospital…

Doctor: bueno aca voy…-insertando su aguja en la delicada piel de chichi, viendo que ella no parecía una madre de familia, la veía hermosa algo mayor pero hermosa

Chichi: doctor…este..-pudiendo ver su nombre en su pecho-doctor Javier?

Javier: si digame-sonrojandose como lo miraba

Chichi: no cree que es mucha sangre ya-viendo la aguja que ya estaba llegando a su tope.

Javier: disculpe…-sacando la aguja del brazo de chichi-puede ir a ver los análisis en el hospital capsula cuando usted quiera tome-dandole una tarjeta de presentación

Chichi: gracias-viendo que el doctor no estaba mal…no tendría mas de nose unos 25 años ai tuviera eso el seri amenor por 2 años…no es mucho, pero en que estas pensando chichi tienes una familia y no creo que el lo acepte.-bueno hasta luego ire muy pronto..

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Chichi: bueno no creo que moleste si veo ahora mismo los resultados-entrando al hospital, acercándose a la recepcionista acercándose y oreguntando por el doctor Javier sado, la recepcionista le dijo que esperara mientras le avisa al doctor, lo único que pudo hacer chichi fue ir a sentarse a esperar a que la atendieran-pero que estaba pensando todo por unos tontos análisis…bueno mi mamá siempre decía "mejor sacar las sospechas si no después vamos a lamentar cosas que no debería ser"

Javier: buenas días sra…-no pudo articular mas por que la verdad no conocía su nombre oficialmente

Chichi: jejej mi nombre es chichi-haciendo una reverencia mostrando sus respetos-bueno doctor sado vine para recoger mis análisis de esa toma de sangre…

Javier: bueno en ese caso pase a mi consultorio-chichi lo siguió a su consultorio el doctor le dio permiso que se sentara en uno de los asientos haciendo esperar para que vaya a buscar sus análisis en un pupitre no muy lejos de donde se encontraba chichi, en cuanto los encontró saco las hojas para poder leer lo que tenia, lo que vio lo dejo en shock pues ella se veía muy joven

Chichi: bueno doctor me imagino que no tengo nada…

Javier: bueno le puedo hacer una pregunta

Chichi: claro doctor que pasa, es grave

Javier: es usted casada-pero que dices Javier acuérdate el juramento y la ley mas importante para nosotros los doctores no meternos sentimental con los pacientes…pero es que ya no puedo aguantar y negarlo…no dejo de pensar en ella desde ese dia…habra sido amor a primera vista? El una persona fría y calculadora que dejo de creer en eso hace mucho no podía creer en bobadas pero los echos muentran lo contrario…

Chichi: ehh…eso es importante en mi salud doctor…-viendolo confundida por esa extraña pregunta por que la verdad no veía sentido que iba un tema con el otro…

Javier: bueno le pregunto porque es que…usted…esta…

Javier: que doctor no me asuste porfavor…es grave? O peor es hereditario?-chichi pensaba lo peor por verlo al doctor viéndola tan serio

Javier: antes de decir algo me podría contestar lo que le pregunte

Chichi: bueno…aunque la verdad no le veo sentido a lo ni a lo otro..pero si usted me lo pide…alguna ves si estuve casada…pero me acabo de separar-al escuchar eso no sabia el porque pero sintió como si un peso de encima le hubieran quitado pero aun asi el no podía sacar de su cabeza lo que salió en el resultado…

Javier: bueno gracias por contestar la pregunta

Chichi: doctor no le de muchas vueltas que tengo…es malo…

Javier: bueno la verdad nose como lo puede llegar a tomar usted por lo que me acaba de decir que esta divorciada…

Chichi. A que se referie sea claro…al grano doctor

Javier: bueno si usted me lo dice…esta usted embarazada-al esuchar eso chichi sintió como si le hubieran echado una cubeta que cubeta como si un barril de agua fría le hubiera caído encima…estaba esperando un hijo de la persona que hace poco había afirmado que odiaba…que ya no podía compartir su vida…y ahora otra ves algo los unia…al comienzo fue por amor, luego ya no lo aguantaba pero quedo embarazada de gohan, después otra ves algo mas importante que ella una pelea…si no hubiera sido por gotten ya hubiera iniciado los tramites del divorcio, ahora que estaban grande y por fin lo había logrado, otra ves algo los unia…un pequeño ser que nacia dentro de ella.

Chichi: debe haber…un error yo no puedo estar embarazada…doctor

Javier: lo siento pero eso salió en los análisis…-agachando su mirada como si a el no le gustaba nada esa idea

Chichi: no…no puedo creerlo…cuando me divorcio… pero cuando…donde?-esto ultimo lo dijo como para ella cuando mas razonaba mas olvidaba pero de pronto le llego las imágenes de la antigua casa de goku su cita "romántica"…no podía creerlo…no podía creer que haya caído otra ves…como hubiera deseado que nada pasara ese dia…pero espera estoy deseando que mi hijo no naciera eso es inhumano desear la muerte de un inocente, esta criatura no tiene la culpa de nada, ni la situación de sus padres si se odian o se quieren el no elige a los padres…

Chichi saliendo de su trance: bueno doctor me voy…muchas gracias…espere…no hay mas no..no tengo nada malo…

Javier: aparte de que este embarazada no hay nada serio

Chichi: bueno muchas gracias…hasta luego- prácticamente saliendo corriendo del consultorio hacia la calle…

Javier: que pena..estaba muy linda…pero que habrá pasado habrá concebido a su hijo antes del divorcio?

Ya en la calle se encontraba a una mujer corriendo en dirección a su casa sin antes pensar en como lo iba a decir a las demás persona y peor aun al padre de la criatura…antes de llegar ya debía llegar con algo…para hablar con goku…después de haberlo tratado tan mal..

Mientras en la cocina de la casa de la peliazul seguía un sayayin que a plena vista se podría decir que se encontraba derrotado…ya no tenia ganas de nada…ni de pedir perdón…ni seguir suplicando…por que él debería disculparse cada ves que hacia algo malo…por que el debería hacer todo por un poco de atención o por que debería aguantar que lo demás lo trataran como un tonto, claro es entendible que quieran ayudar o aligerar la carga del rechazo pero para el parecía lastima…el no quería eso…el que todo fuera como antes…todo tranquilo…sin preocupaciones…y vio que las mujeres son el problema…por que si los hombre se enojaban, no había mucho tiempo de tensión pues contemplaban una buena pelea o entrenaban se iba la furia o la tensión entre esos dos…pero no con las mujeres hay que ser "delicados"

Goku: ya me canse…-parandose con una seriedad que nunca antes había mostrado

Bulma: holaaaa…ya llegamos…-entrando a la cocina-hola goku donde esta chichi.?-viendolo a el parado viendo a la nada…pero algo diferente no viendo a la nada de opa si no con determinación

Goku: no se…tampoco me intereza saber-viendo la cara de sorpresa de bulma

Bulma: Goku pasa algo..paso algo entre ustedes…si se pelearon por que no vas y hablas con ella..por…-pero fue interrumpida por una palabras secas…

Goku: ya no quiero bulma…ya me canse de ser yo el que siempre pone su granito se arroz en todo este tema de chichi o la reconciliación…si ella también hubiera querido volver conmigo ya lo hubiéramos logrado pero ella y su inseguridad lo fregaron todo…como va a desconfiar de mi? Yo que di todo pa que mi familia este a salvo de las amenazas que se avecinaban.-viendola con determinación y seriedad en cada palabra que articulaba sus labios

Bulma: yo se que tienes razón en lo que dices…pero entiéndela…ella tiene su derecho de enoj-pero fue interrumpida de nuevo

Goku: de enojarse…de que? Acaso me vio haciendo algo que YO alla querido hacer..? me vio hablando de amor con naomi…o con cualquier otra persona…me vio haciendo algo indebido en una relación…dime y me retracto de todo lo que eh dicho-mirandola sin ninguna expresión en sus ojos bulma ya veía a un diferente goku a uno que ya no sabia que hacia pero si sabia lo que decía…

Bulma: ….

Goku: ves…la verdad es que ya me canse…ya no quiero volver a verla a chichi-dandose la vuelta para que no lo vea en ese estado de nuevo…después de unos minutos…articulo lo ultimo que quería decir su corazón- ya no…quiero sufrir otra vez…-saliendo de la casa de bulma por la parte trasera de su jardín(volando por si acaso)

Bulma: goku…-viendo como se iba

Chichi se encontraba apoyada en la recamara en la que se encontraba anteriormente…no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar…

"ves…la verdad es que ya me canse…ya no quiero volver a verla a chichi"

Chichi: de verdad dijo eso…no lo puedo creer..y yo que pensé decirle..lo de nuestra criatura…pero ahora no se que hacer…ya no se que pensar…-agachandose como al mismo tiempo se agarraba el vientre-no te preocupes mi chiquito todavía me tienes a mi…me tendras a mi para siempre…-sintiendo algo calido cayendo de sus ojos…si estaba llorando…aun que se había prometido no volver a llorar pero esto era diferente había una tercera persona involucrada…una criaturita que en 8 meses estará entre ellos…

CONTINUARA…..

Espero que les alla gustado jejeje es que noc quería que haiga mas drama…mas acción jejeje spero su review..! para ver su opiniones.! Lo kieroooo.!


	14. Chapter 14

hola como están? Jejejej perdón pero no me da tiempo de nada la verdad…pero ya extrañaba escribir asi que aquí esta la continuación

CAPITULO 14: DOCTOR ADOMICILIO…?

Chichi se encontraba recostada en la cama pensando que hacer…por que decirle a goku después de haber escuchado esas palabras que todavía la tenían mal…no era mejor no seguir pensando en eso ella lo comenzó y ella lo va a terminar sola como siempre ya estaba acostumbrada a eso no?

Chichi: ahora si lo has fregado chichi, no se que hacer, también tengo que hablar con mis hijos…ellos le diran a su padre de el nuevo miembro de la familia?-que otro miembro de la familia?- chichi al escuchar eso no sabia que hacer, no sabia donde esconderse…

Chichi: bulma que haces escuchando conversaciones ajenas-mirandola con enojo pero al mismo tiempo con miedo

Bulma: no has contestado a mi pregunta chichi, que nuevo miembro de la familia?, no me digas que…

Chichi la miraba espantada pero no le podía mentir a ella, ella que es su mejor amiga y confidente seria como mentirse a ella misma- si bulma estoy embarazada…de goku…

Bulma no sabia que decir después de lo que estaba escuchando no daba crédito porque ella fue testigo del odio de goku hace unos instantes no podía decirle nada a chichi de eso…pero ella prefirió estar sin goku…pero la lastimaría al decirle lo que escucho ella misma del mismísimo goku? Debería decirle…era su amiga y las amigas no se esconden nada a menos que sea malo…pero ella ya era una mujer echa y derecha si era lo mejor

Bulma: chichi no se que decirte la verdad, por que…bueno…hace rato hable con goku y…

Chichi: esta enojado? Esta cansando, que no me quiere volver a ver en su vida?-lo decía con la mirada gacha

Bulma: como supiste? La miraba confundida- acaso nos escuchaste

Chichi mirándola: si bulma los escuche le iba a decir, pero ahora nose no quiero que estemos unidos solamente porque quede embarazada, además fui yo la que arreglo todo para el divorcio, y que vuelva con el solamente por el bebe seria algo patético, me haría ver como si necesitara de el, y no es asi bulma-mirandola con determinación en los ojos- yo lo cuidare como lo eh hecho con gohan y gotten las veces que su "querido padre" no estuvo para ellos, las veces que me raje el lomo para sacar fuerzas de donde sea para no caer rendida y pedirle a mi padre dinero, las veces que lloraba por el, ya no bulma la verdad es que no te puedo mentir lo sigo amando pero mi cansancio es mas grande que mi amor-bulma no podía creer lo que esta viendo chichi estaba llorando quería acercarse a ella para abrasarla pero no por que veía que chichi quería deshaogarse- no quiero que esto pase por una tercera vez, no quiero que esta criatura cresca sin saber de su padre, que prefiere entrenar que quedarse en casa con su familia , no aguantaría ver la cara de dolor de este bebe me costo con gotten, las veces que me preguntaba por su padre-derramando mas lagrimas y agachando la mirada al ver a bulma acercarse a ella

Bulma: chichi…- no podía mentir ella es testigo las veces que chichi venia a dejarlo a gotten para que ella saliera a trabajar, las veces que hablaba gotten de su padre el héroe…quien nos salvo de una destrucción, pero el nunca supo lo que sufrió gohan al no tener a su padre a su lado en su niñez eran peleas todo era relacionado con las peleas, empezó a sentir algo recorrer por sus labios, lagrimas ella sufria también por que ella era su gran amiga-chichi no te preocupes yo te estare ayudando, yo se que tu harias lo mismo si vegeta me haría lo mismo

Chichi mirándola confundida- pero bulma tu sabes que vegeta nunca te haría nada como eso es mas maduro que goku…creo que todos son mas maduros que goku…

Bulma- jajajaj eso crees? Puede llegar a ser un niño completamente en especial en la comida cuando empieza la pelea de quien come mas con trunks es un chiste pero lo amo…es lo mejor que me a pasado mal que mal no podría estar sin el…y sin mi hijo-mirandola sonrojada

Chichi- bulma…no te arrepientes de nada con vegeta?

Bulma: no chichi…lo llegue a amar como a nadie e amado jejeje se que puede ser testarudo y desconsiderado pero tiene su lado amable…no se lo digas a nadie-guiñandole el ojo

Chichi: jejejeje esta bien bulma, te digo algo lo eh estado pensando y me quiero volver para mi casa…con mi padre…a goku se lo dejo la casa el montaña, jeje mis hijos están acostumbrados yo soy la que sale sobrando…

Mientras en otro lugar en el cielo azul se escontraba goku refleccionando en lo que acaba de decir de verdad estaba cansado de chichi de la mujer que lo acepto a pesar de todo de sus orígenes, su obsesion por las peleas, por lo inmaduro que era…? "yo siempre pensé que eras especial goku, jeje que feliz soy goku te amo" -por que me vienen esas palabras ahurita que recuerdo eso fue cuando…

FLASH BACK

Krilin: asi que goku no es de este mundo…es increíble no puedo creer lo que nos dijo tu hermano mayor goku-mirando a su amigo que estaba sentado a lado del maestro roshi

Goku: krilin ya no le des importancia eso paso hace unos meses ya no importa-agachando la mirada no quería admirtirlo pero si le dolia saber que no era un humano que no pertenecía a este mundo, que todo lo que vivio era mentira, que venia a destruir todo lo que para el era maravilloso e importante- lo importante es que nadie mas se entere…

Krilin: pero goku todo mundo ya sospechaba eso desde que te conocieron, esos tus poderes no son nada comparados a los de los otros que habitan en este mundo si o no?

: ya basta krilin deja de atormentar a goku…pero le piensas decir a milk?

Chichi: decirme que maestro roshi?-dando se cuenta vieron a una mujer entrar de la mano de su hijo-bueno que es lo que me esconden?

: jejejeje milk como esta criatura tanto tiempo sin verte, como esta tu padre, por lo que veo ya eres toda una mujercita…

Chichi: maestro roshi si no me dicen que es lo que pasa no les voy a dar la comida que les prometi-viendo a la cara a los presentes

Krilin: ehhh…eso es chantaje chichi eso no se vale-agarrandose la panza de hambre

Goku: maestro roshi krilin porfavor llévense a gohan a jugar tenemos que hablar chichi y yo-asiendo caso se llevaron a gohan afuera a jugar con las criaturas del mar ya estando solos goku se paro y se acerco a chichi

Goku: chichi primero que todo-mirandola fijamente nunca lo había visto tan serio en su vida a goku

Chichi: que pasa goku?

Goku cambiando su cara de repente a una de duda- que es chantaje?-de fondo se escucho un PLOP…no solamente de parte de chichi si no de los curiosos de krilin y el maestro roshi

Chichi: era ese el gran secreto? -.-

Goku: no chichi, la verdad es que…me entere que no soy de este mundo…soy de un planeta vigita o vigeta algo por hay…y la verdad no quiero molestarte a vos o a otras personas…por eso es que…lo mejor es…-pero fue interrumpido por la voz de chichi

Chichi: jejeje ya sabia…goku es alguien especial-al escuchar eso su ojos se abrieron grandes por la sorpresa de las palabras de chichi-alguien especial… goku a mi no me importa de donde vengas con tal de que tenga un pequeño espacio en tu vida-agarrandole la mano a goku- lo otro es secundario

Goku: chichi…-apretando su mano suavemente atrayéndola asi el-gracias- acercándose a esos labios tan calidos que siempre lo hipnotizan cuando están tan cerca era feliz cuando depositaba un beso en ellos por que se daba cuenta que estaba con alguien que lo quería tal y como era, chichi al sentir los labios de goku sobre los de ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse mal que mal no se daban un beso desde que concebieron a gohan en su noche de bodas pero no evito poner su mano en su perfecta cabellera de el y atrayéndolo mas a ella profudizando mas ese beso…entre ese beso goku no pudo evitar escuchar de chichi algo que lo dejo atónico

Chichi: goku soy muy feliz a tu lado…te amo!-separandose un poco de el

Goku: chichi…-viendola a los ojos que lo miraban con amor y dulzura no pudo evitar volverla a besar

Gohan: mamá, papá…tengo hambre-al escuchar a su pequeño se dieron cuenta que los estaban mirando no pudieron evitar sonrojarse por ser descubiertos

Chichi: gohan si mi amor vamos a la cocina

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Goku: que he hecho…no puedo odiarlaa…por mas que lo intente ella fue la única chica que ocupaba mis pensamientos nadie mas…tengo que hablar con ella-deteniendose en seco y volviendo por donde se vino no sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo observado

Naomi: goku…por favor ven por mi…no sabes lo mucho que te amo…

Babidi: naomi donde estas?-viendo a naomi por video llamada

Naomi: oh mi señor estoy…en una montaña descansando se le ofrece algo?- viendo su celular

Babidi: no por ahora solamente me voy a recuperar y vere como derrotar a goku y sua amigos te llamo cuando este listo

Naomi: si señor cambio y fuera-cerrando su celular-cuando podre ser libre…quiero mi libertad tu me lo prometiste goku…-derramando una lagrima sin que se de cuenta

Mientra en la casa de bulma goku llego todo agitado, pero vio que no había nadie solamente bulma que estaba viendo por la puerta de salida de adelante

Goku: bulma? Que pasa donde esta chichi?

Bulma: GOKU! Pensé que te habías ido- arqueo una ceja porque creo que no había escuchado bien pregunto por chichi?- pensé que no querías saber de ella

Goku: bulma cometí un grave error tengo que hablar con ella

Bulma: goku…lamento ser yo la que te lo tenga que decir pero chichi se fue…dijo que te quedaras con la casa en la montaña te deja a tus hijos ella se comunicara con ellos pero no quiere saber nada de ti por el momento…necesita pensar las cosas….

Goku: pensar que cosas?-lo miraba confundido- ella fue la que preparo el divorcio

Bulma: hay goku, chichi te escucho cuando decías que no querías nada con ella…que estabas cansado…ella iba a hablar contigo de algo importante

Goku: que era bulma, que pasa tu debes saber donde se fue?

Bulma: no goku Salí un rato y cuando volví solamente se despidió y se subió a un taxi-mintiendo

Goku: entiendo…otra ves hice lo que no tenia que hacer…-viendo al suelo con una sonrisa de tristeza y escondiendo sus hermosos ojos

Bulma: lo siento mucho goku- dejandolo solo, era lo mejor para el en este momento…ella era la única que entendía su situación de estas dos personas complicadas…pero lo que ninguna sabe es que lo que **unio el destino alguna vez tarde o temprano se tienen que unir otra vez…**

3 MESES DESPUES…

Una joven se encontraba sentada en los jardines viendo las flores que la rodeaban cualquier hombre caería a sus pies pero ella dejo entendido que su corazón estaba cerrado para cualquier hombre ella solamente miraba su vientre con cariño y lo sobaba y empezó a murmurar una canción que quedo en su memoria de pequeña antes de que su querida madre muriera

Chichi:

A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella

Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora

Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora

Calla mientras la cuna se balansea

A la nanita nana, nanita ella

A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella

Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora

Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora

Calla mientras la cuna se balansea

A la nanita nana, nanita ella

tan segura estas que va a ser niña?-al escuchar eso se volteo a ver a la persona

chichi: claro es lo que siempre eh querido siempre…-sobando su barriga

bulma: jejejeje nose nota tu pancita todavía?

Chichi: no todavía recién voy a cumplir 3 meses y medio jejeje pero bueno…falta mucho para que nascas no?

Bulma te traje una sorpresita

Chichi: sopresita? Que clase de sorpresita...MAMÁ!-chichi al escuchar eso se volte a ver a su pequeño hijo-gotten…-abriendo su brazos para corresponderle el abrazo

Gotten: mama por que estas en casa de mi abuelito? Por que no te vienes con nosotros?

Chichi: lo siento mucho mi amor, pero no puedo…peor muy pronto te vendrás conmigo..

Gotten: no mama yo no quiero estar contigo sin mi hermano y mi papa-alejandose

Chichi: mi amor creo que es hora que sepas que…bueno tendras un nuevo hermanito o hermanita…

Gotten: como dices?-mirando a su madre con la ojos mas abiertos que pudo mostrar-un nuevo hermano…sere hermano mayor?-cambiando su cara a una de felicidad

Chichi: si mi amor vas a ser hemano may…-no pudo terminar por que de repente quedo tendida en el césped

Gotten: mamá, mamá!-alzandola del césped-tia bulma…

Bulma: si mi amor traela el auto esta afuera-haciendo caso se la llevo al auto de bulma y se dirijieron al hospital de la familia brief, al llegar el lo atendió

: señorita brief su amiga esta estable pero hay algo que me preocupa en este ultimo examen que bueno mostro que su amiga tiene anemia…y es preocupante por que hay posibilidades que pierda al niño

Bulma: como? No tiene que hacer lo posible para que ella tenga a su hijo-agarrando la pequeña mano de gotten que la había apretado al escuchar que su hermanito (a) podía llegar a morir-que podemos hacer?porfavor digame haremos todo lo que sea necesario

: tendre que hacerle chequeos continuos haci digame donde vive…por que por lo que veo vienen desde lejos…

Bulma: como sabe?

: por la forma de vestir del niño y de la sra chichi, esos no son atuendos comunes de aca de la ciudad

Gotten: es muy observador señor doctor, pero digame mi mama va a estra bien verdad si usted es uno de esos doctores que van a la casa como se los dice…-poniendo su dedo en la boca y su cara pensativa- a si claro doctores a domicilio

Dr: bueno si seria mejor si viviera en su casa, claro que llevaría el equipo necesario para las revisiones

Gotten: esta bien no se preocupe yo le digo el lugar y nos vemos alla mañana?

Bulma: espera, quien te hizo el adulto responsable eh…niñito metiche-tapandole la boca sonrojándose-disculpelo jejeje bueno la cosa es que la casa de mi amiga esta pasando unas cuantas montañas muy lejos pero si quiere en mi casa se puede instalar…

Dr Javier: claro señora brief entonces desde mañana comienzo claro pero yo les avisaría cuando no podría ir por lo que tengo algunos paciente a los que tengo que atender

Bulma: claro doctor y a mi amiga cuando me la llevo

: ahurita, le doy de alta y se la pueden llevar, con permiso- no puedo creer la voy a ver mas seguido no puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero creo que me estoy llegando a enamorar después de la muerte de mi esposa-con permiso

Chichi: que milagro, como me encuentro

: bueno le voy a decir que tiene una anemia que tiene el riesgo de que puede llegar a perder al bebe...-no pudo continuar no podía dar crédito a lo que esta viendo lagrimas en los ojos de joven que estaba al frente de ella

Chichi: no puedo creer…no doctor tiene que hacer todo lo posible para que mi hija nazca porfavor, quiero que ella nazca quiero que conosca este mundo porfavor…-derramando lagrimas ocultando su rostro contra sus manos pero de repente dejo de llorar al sentir unos brazos rodeándola al levantar su cara vio al dr. Javier abrazandola

Chichi: doctor…que esta haciendo

: no me gusta ver a una mujer llorar por favor siéntase libre…yo se que esto esta mal pero no se preocupe yo la ayudare en su embarazo…usted será mi prioridad

Chichi: doctor…-estaba apunto de correponderle cuando sintió que alguien entro a la habitación

Chichi te encuentras bien gotten me aviso que estabas a…-no pudo terminar de decir al ver a su chichi ser abrazada por alguien que no fuera el…le hervía la sangre si no lo iba a negar le daba ganas de partir la cara a ese hombre…pero quien era el ahora para reclamarle a ella que tenia o dejara de hacer…

Chichi: goku…-viendo hacia la puerta y sintiendo como el doctor dejaba de abrazarla para ver a la persona que entro asi repentinamente interrumpiéndolo…

: ustede debe ser el papa del bebe-mirandolo con recelo por que el es una persona que cayo ante la belleza de esa mujer.

Goku: eh…? Que bebe? A que se refiere-mirando al doctor pero al entender todo, chichi en un hospital y decir eso no podía creerlo- chichi…acaso tu estas esperando un hijo mio?-dejando de mirar al doctor con cara de rabia a una cara de confucion y cariño hacia la joven que se encontraba sentada en la cama con la cara de susto-respondeme porfavor

Chichi: goku yo….- que hago dios mio que hago…le miento o digo la verdad…?

CONTINUARA….

Espero que les haya gustadooo un besotee me dejan review para saber si les guto o no?

Jejeje bye byeee.1!


	15. Chapter 15

Holaaa tantoo tiempo.! Jejej si loc.! Es k la U mis estudioss y todo.! Es difícil pero siempre fiel hats adar final,…bueno el final noc..como hacerlo.! Pero s sera un poco largo este fic.! Es que quiero darle final y me viene una idea y la agrego y asi jajajajaj pero ya será el final noc cuando pero será..! :D GRACIAS por seguirla mi fic.! Me dan una esperanza a seguir y no dejar de escribir mis locas ideas.! Besos DISFRUTENLO.!

Capitulo 15: NOTICIAS QUE MATAN Y ALEGRAN…

Goku: responde chichi…estas embarazada?- goku no perdia la pequeña esperanza que nació en el, de estar de nuevo junto a su persona mas especial del mundo.

Chichi: yo…goku…yo…quería de…-per no pudo terminar al escuchar al doctor interrumpirla

Dr. Javier: perdone pero me refería al pequeño de afuera…gotten? Si no me equivoco por lo que se parece a usted…nose preocupe la señora tiene una anemia, que será tratada por mi en la casa de la señora Brief asi que no se pre…-pero sintió como un hombre lo interrumpía

Goku: quiere decir que ira todos los días a la casa de bulma para cuidar de mi espo…de chichi?-mirandolo entre confundido y enojado, el iria todos los días a verla no sabia si confiar en un doctor que abraza a su paciente si no es por que tiene algo escondido por hay…pero al mismo tiempo estamos hablanod de la salud de chichi…

: afirmativamente, esta anemia la pone en problemas pero es curable si es atendía y sigue todo lo que le diga al pie de la letra…bueno señor si no es mucho pedir se podría retirar tengo que hablar de algo con la paciente e ire a informales en lo que quedamos.-acto seguido goku salió de la habitación no sin antes darle una ultima mirada al señor delante de el

Chichi: doctor por que n me dejo terminar?-dirigiéndose a la persona que le daba la espalda mirando por la ventana

: perdón por meterme donde no me llaman pero lo vi conveniente por el estado en el que entro chichi…disculpe pero puedo tutearla?-mirandola entre nervioso y enojado

Chichi: eh…si…si claro pero no ah respondido a mi pregunta doctor- recobrando la cordura de tal sorpresa de que un doctor quiera tutear con su paciente en tan poco tiempo…

Dr. Javier: es que ese hombre la verdad que no me callo para nada, digamos por lo que veo tampoco quiso decirle que esta embarazada-viendo a chichi como bajaba la cabeza en afirmación iba a mentir- por eso evite esa información pero no lo va a poder esconder por mucho tiempo ya va a cumplir 4 meses por lo que vi en la ecografía que ya se va a poder apreciar la pacita de embarazada…-mirando de un lado para su mala suerte escucho algo que lo desconserto "sollozos, lagrimas, estaba llorando…sera por lo hormonal o por ese hombre"

Chichi: lo se por eso planeaba decirle, pero no hoy no en este momento, no se como lo tomaria el y yo…ya estamos divorciados no quiero nada de compromiso entre el y yo ya murió todo…TODO! Tanto el como yo ya no queremos volver- "bulma ya me canse de chichi me canse de todo"- Esas palabras venían una y otra vez a su mente no podía evitarlo SI le dolia saber eso, pero no tiene que culparlo ella lo provoco todo ella quiso divorciarse de el, todo ella siempre ella tiene la culpa de todo…o no siempre estoy para ayudarlo-ya no quiero hablar…doctor

: entiendo…sufrió por el? Pero sabe que chichi usted puede conseguir a cualquier persona y retenerlo a su lado como a un esclavo…solamente dese esa oportunidad, cualquiera puede caer…el vecino, el heladero, el profesor, nose tantas personas como….yo…-dicho esto el se retiro dejando a una chichi muy sorprendida no se esperaba esa palabras de el, pero será que puede volver abrir su corazón de nuevo para el amor? Volverse a enamorar comenzar de cero no se escucha mal…vivir lo que siempre quiso, estar con un hombre que nunca la deje sola con los trabajos de la casa o cuidar de los niños, si se escucha bien pero al mismo tiempo no seria feliz…o si?

Chichi: que paso dios mio…ese doctor se acaba de declarar? Eso es permitido?

MIENTRAS TANTO…

Gotten: como estará mi mama tia bulma

Bulma: yo creo que bien tu padre ahurita va a volver y nos va a contar-agarrando las manos del niño que seguía con los nervios de punta, pero noto un cambio ya se veía aliviado alzo la vista para ver el por que de ese cambio.-goku…como esta chichi?

Goku: tsk esta bien y muy bien acompañada…-mirando de lado para evitar mostrar la primera ves de sus celos…inútiles pero si celos…de la persona que mas amaba pero ya no era suya

Bulma: que…? Hay goku no me diras que estas celoso?-mirandola con una cara de picardia

Goku: como? Nada que ver bulma no sea ridícula…entre ella y yo ya no hay nada…-bajando la mirada

Gotten- papá…pero que te dijo el doctor papá? Abrazando a su padre que lo vi triste

Goku: dijo que tenia una anana-mirandolos a los dos que estaban al frente de el pero ellos lo miraban con una cara de que? El no entendía nada-oigan…por que me miran asi…

Bulma: ahyy…goku a veces me pregunto si escuchas lo que dices…anana..? eso no es una enfermedad es una fruta, como puede tenes eso chichi

Goku: una fruta…? Ven entonces este doctor no es bueno-mirandolos fijamente a los dos.

Gotten: n_nU papá no será…anemia…-mirandolo con una gotita en la cabeza a su padre que a pesar de todo sigue siendo muy inocenton…o no escucha bien, escucha lo que le conviene como dice su madre "estoy embarazada, vas a ser hermano mayor" esas palabras se venían a su cabeza acaso su madre no le dijo de su nuevo hermanito (a)-pa..pá mi mama no te dijo algo…

Goku agachándose para quedar a la altura de su hijo- algo? Como que gotten?-poniendo su mano en su cabeza

Gotten: bueno…de que mi mama esta…

Bulma: mejor, recuperándose-el niño entendió inmeditamente el porque interrumpió su tia lo que iba a decir pero no sabia si seria lo correcto –verdad gotten?-mirando al niño con cara de suplica

Gotten: eh si si papá eso…

Goku: bueno si el doctor dijo que si se iba a recuperar si seguía el tratamiento al pie de la letra con el…

Bulma: entonces seguiremos eso…al pie de la letra

4 SEMANAS DESPUES

Como pasa el tiempo el doctor no a fallado en ninguna de sus "visitas" aquí a casa de bulma, yo me siento extraña cuando el esta muy cerca de mí, nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos hasta decir que hemos salido al cine o a pasear al parque porque dice que necesito debes en cuando aire fresco jejeje hasta decir que se lo gano a gotten bueno gohan…ni hablar el si lo aprecia pero no lo acepta, pero que tonterías digo, como si fuera algo más serio bueno que creen ya mi pancita se esta notando claro 4 meses y medio ya muy pronto sabré si es mujercita o hombrecito pero mi felicidad sigue goku…mi glotoncito ah venido todos los días a revisión pero siempre a puerta cerrada no quiero todavía que se entere…tengo miedo a que rechace a mi bebe, tengo miedo a que un hijo nos una por compromiso…eh escuchado rumores bueno como estoy en reposo no me dejan salir de la casa pero gohan ha venido a contarme que ya todo termino todo con babidi naomi…bueno ella había estado siendo controlada por el por medio de un chip y claro la eh visto acá en la casa la trajeron no me iba a oponer pero siempre muy acompañada de goku deben estar hablando del pasado…un pasado al que yo no pertenezco, si ella era la chica a la que le prometió casarse ser felices pero…ya saben que pa goku el casamiento era COMIDA…quien en su sano juicio pensaría eso…solamente una persona que no sea de este mundo si el resultado fue GOKU… me entristece verlos juntos naomi es joven es linda tiene buen cuerpo no como yo ya un cuerpo de 2 hijos cansada de la vida pero a pesar de todo, ah no saben el doctor me declaro su amor por mí, ayer no se con que ojos lo mirare ahora que venga-chichi ya llego el doctor-bueno siempre a las 3 como siempre- que pase por favor, gracias naomi- si ella es la encargada de ayudarme mientras los demás no están, si ella y yo nos hemos llevado mejor pero siempre a una distancia.

: muchas gracias naomi, ya te puedes retirar-mirando a chichi recostada en la cama

Naomi: si con permiso chichi- viendo como ella le afirmaba

: bueno chichi ya sabes el procedimiento-sacando sus instrumentos para poder ver al bebe y sus avances-chichi no quiero que lo de ayer nos perjudique profesionalmente lo dije por que ya no aguantaba el todo los días verte y que no supieras lo que siento

Chichi: Javier es que yo…bueno no sabría que decirte estas semanas no te voy a mentir pero eh sentido cosas pero no se si es de amor o cariño no se pero por el momento quiero tenerte como el doctor que esta cuidando mi embarazo hasta descifrar lo que siento

: no será que sigues amando a tu ex-esposo?- dejando todo de lado para escuchar esa respuesta

Chichi: no podría respondete esa pregunta todavía como te dije, el y yo no hablamos como antes…estaba ocupado con seguir luchando…-bajando la mirada para evitar las lagrimas- bueno Javier- viendo como ponía el aparato frio encima de su vientre- como esta mi bebe?

Javier: bueno la placente esta todo normal, pero veo algo…pero no es nada grave…no te preocupes- dicho estoy se escucha que tocan la puerta- adelante- lo dijo inconciente viendo una pequeña mancha en el monitor

Chichi: que haces espe-pero era tarde alguien estaba pasando por la puerta-naomi…

Naomi: chichi…estas embarazada? Por que no lo dijiste

Chichi: naomi después te explico

Naomi: es del doctor? O de goku…-mirando hacia abajo evitando que vea sus celos

Chichi: que necesitabas naomi-evitando hablar del tema

Naomi: estoy de salida solamente venia a avisarte- viendo al bebe en el monitor se veía tan pequeño tan inocente, pero era la clave de acabar todo con goku, no andaban pero si estaban mas juntos gracias al rechazo de chichi acato seguido se retiro no si antes decirle- esta muy bello tu bebe- y se fue

Chichi: naomi…-entendia su dolor, ella era la única que entendía ese dolor

Ya había pasado 1 hora y ya era hora de que el doctor se fuera pero cuando se esta retirando escucharon el teléfono

Javier: yo contesto chichi,sgue durmiendo-buscando el teléfon- ah aquí esta, bueno?

¿- disculpe con quien hablo

Javier: con Javier el doctor de la familia

¿: ah mucho gusto, soy el papa de chichi, como esta mi pequeña esta bien, mi nieto gotten me llamo hace unos días no podía devolver la llamada estábamos con algunos problemas financiero

Javier: señor no se preocupe esta bien su hija solamente que tiene una anemia grave pero esta siendo tratada

Oxsatan: y goku? Ya lo sabe, sabe que todo esta bien con ella

Javier: señor no lo sabe usted-mirando extrañadamente

Oxsatan: sabes que señor

Javier: lamento ser yo el que le diga pero su hija esta divorciada de el

Oxsatan:como? Es mentira verdad ella no puede estar separada de el, ellos se aman-emepazando a agarrarse el pecho le dolia mucho era lo ultimo que hubiera aguantado, si el ya lo sabia con su edad y los problemas que esta pasando su reino le causo problemas en el corazón, su doctor le dijo nada de impresiones fuertes, para el esto era la noticia mas triste, su hija su pequeña embarazada de goku pero ya no están juntos se dejaron de querer, no su corazón ya no aguanto mas, entro en paro cardiaco

Javier: señor? Señor? habra colgado?-colgando ek teléfono y yéndose del lugar

Mientras en la otra línea se encontraba a oxsatan tirado en el piso su corazón ya no aguanto mas.

Sirviente: señor oxsatan llegar-no daba crédito a lo que veía- señor señor despierte-tocando su pecho pero no sentia las pulsaciones del corazón el señor oxsatan ya no estaba entre nosotros- señor no…que habrá pasado tengo que buscar a su hija, me dijo que se encontraba en casa de bulma, chicas porfavor llamen al doctor porfavor…el señor oxsatan esta muerto…!

Chichi se levanta de golpe sentia angustia…soledadm tristeza

Chichi: que pasara…por que siento esto-chichi abrió sus ojos al sentir una mano calida encima de su hombreo

¿ : chichi mi pequeña…

Chichi: papá…?- dándose la vuelta para ver no a su papá de cuerpo si no el espíritu de su padre- que te paso papá

Oxsatan: ya sabras todo a su tiempo, ahurita tu prioridad es tu bebe-tocando su vientre-pero quiero que seas feliz no dejes que la felicidad se escape de tus manos, hagas lo que hagas si lo piensas con el corazón todo saldrá bien, te quiero mi pequeña, tu sabes que sos mi mas grande orgullo…cuidate pequeña…-empezando a desaparecer de su vista

Chichi esta llorando no lo podía creer su único familiar ya no estaba con ella en cuerpo pero si sabia que estaba en alma- papá…-intentando agarrándolo pero su mano traspaso

Oxsatan: hija- derramando lagrimas- lo siento…después de esto será muy duro por que vas a pasar por pruebas pero yo se que tu las pasaras te quiero pequeña se feliz…-acto seguido desapareció

Chichi llorando: PAPA! Callendo en la cama

Goku: chichi que pasa?-entrando a la recamara todo asustado

Chichi: goku?-levantandose de la cama- goku mi papá…siento que le paso-abrazandolo.

Goku: chichi…acaban de llamar del reino de tu padre…acaba de fallecer-correpondiendole el abrazo, sentia como chichi estaba humedeciendo su camisa pero no le importaba sentia su cuerpo muy cerca de el de él, estaba feliz pero algo le incomodaba sentia un pequeño bulto separándose de ella-chichi estas mas gorda…

Chichi: eh…-como siempre goku sabe como romper un momento pero era su culpa no le dijo nada.-goku jejeje…no estoy gorda estoy embarazada…

Goku: como dices chichi?-abriendo sus ojos a mas no poder- cuanto tiempo tienes?

Chichi: 4 meses y medio-se sitnio triste por que goku se separo de ella y se paro inmediatamente dándole la espalda se sentia triste, sola…odiaba esa sensación

Goku: chichi…

Chichi: perdón goku, no te lo quería ocultar mas…eres el padre de mi hijo

Goku: chichi…es la noticia mas alegre que me has dado- dándose la vuelta para mostrarle a chichi que estaba derramando lagrimas pero no de tristeza si no todo lo contrario a una de felicidad la pequeña esperanza que había muerto hace algunas semanas renacion pero con todo su poder…ya estaba confirmado su chichi estaba esperando un hijo y de el…era un rayito de esperanza para el

Chichi: goku…-se sorprendió por su emoción y de que en un segundo el ya estaba abrazandola…lo extrañaba esa era la realidad extrañaba todo de él…él para ella era el hombre perfecto, se separaron y se dieron cuenta que estaba muy cerca el uno del otro

Goku: chichi…-esos labios lo estaban llamando no podía mas…tenia que probarlos otra vez a lo que vio que chichi entre abrió sus labios era la aprobación de que la besara y la beso ese beso era diferente era tierno y esperado pero se separaron por una interrupción

Goku: chichi sentiste eso…?- abrazándola

Chichi: si goku, nuestro hijo pateo su primera patadita…esta feliz…

CONTINUARA….

Espero que les haya gustado no meresco un RR?

Jejeje acepto reclamaciones, apoyo , rabia de todo,,1! Besitos


End file.
